Moldu vs sorciers
by Gothmary96
Summary: Et si Harry Potter avait eu une amie Moldu depuis le début? Le danger les guette, en cette époque sombre et Harry débute sa 6ème année. Afin de veiller sur ses proches, Harry invite sa meilleure amie à Poudlard. Oui, une Moldu à l'école des sorciers! Mais, tous ne veront pas cela du bon oeil.
1. Chapitre 1 Annabelle: Premier jour

_**Bonsoir mes petits Potterheads!**_

 _ **C'est avec joie ( genre une joie tellement immense que je tremble en écrivant) que je vous annonce la venue d'une magnifique fanfiction. J'avais longuement hésité à la publier, car je l'ai écrite il y a vraiment longtemps (plus de 5 ans)... Mais, je ne l'avais pas fini et encore aujourd'hui, elle est en construction.**_

 _ **Je vous avoue qu'en relisant mes premiers chapitres j'ai eu peur... J'ai eu peur de mon écriture bébé et de mes fautes de français atroces... Mais récemment, je l'ai mis au gout du jour et je suis retombé en amour. En amour avec l'histoire, avec Harry, avec Drago, avec tous mes personnages! Je suis sentimentale, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir.**_

 _ *****Je vous avise immédiatement: Annabelle est un OC et elle m'appartient. On peut même dire que nous nous ressemblons à quelques détails près (physiquement parlant et aussi intellectuellement). Bref, c'est la moi que j'aurais surement aimé être dans HP.*****_

 _ **Pour vous situer, je pars du sixième tome des HP et tout ce qui c'est passé dans le passé n'a pas changé, rien sauf qu'Harry a une meilleure amie Moldu.**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, mes amis! Merci de me lire, même si je passe de longs mois sans publier.**_

 _ **XXX Gothmary96**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _ **Annabelle : Premier Jour et une rencontre**_

J'étais nouvelle dans le coin. C'était un Mardi, à la récréation du matin, je jouais au ballon poire, seule. Nouvellement arrivée, je n'avais pas d'amis. Le soleil n'était pas de la partie, car en Angleterre, les jours gris et pluvieux, on connaissait. Nous étions au mois de Mars et le temps était doux, mais tout dehors respirait la monotonie. Bien sûr, quelques bambin jouaient au ballon, se balançaient, tournaient sur le tourniquet et eux avaient du plaisir, mais soudainement un cri me sorti de ma bulle de déprime. C'était le cri d'un petit garçon, tout petit et maigrelet, aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, une curieuse de cicatrice en forme d'éclair au centre de son front et celui-ci était affublé de lunettes rondes. Le pauvre se faisait tabasser par un dodu garçon aux cheveux blonds et au visage rose, celui-là était accompagné d'un de ses amis, grand et costaud, efflanqué d'une tête de rat. Je laissai mon ballon pour me diriger vers eux. Je ne le prenais pas de voir quelqu'un se faire battre sous mon nez, alors je partie les affronter. Personne ne faisait rien pour les en empêcher et les contredire, ils s'en foutaient, mais pas moi! Quand j'arrivai près d'eux le corpulent jeune garçon arrêta de donner des coups de poings au petit garçon aux lunettes rondes.

Dudley : Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux?

Bon, si j'avais été un mec je les aurais tous deux tabassés, mais petit brin fillette de 10 ans et demi que j'étais, je ne pouvais pas grand-chose contre eux. De plus, je portais une robe et se battre en robe n'est pas très aisé.

 _ **-Que vous arrêtiez de le frapper! Ce n'est pas gentil!**_

Le dodu pouffa de rire.

 _ **-Mêles-toi de tes affaires, la nouvelle! Va jouez avec ton ballon dans ton coin. On ne veut pas de toi, ici!**_ S'écria la tête de rat.

 _ **-Vous allez le lâcher, immédiatement, si non…**_

Le petit garçon profita de l'inattention de ses agresseurs pour venir me rejoindre. Il leur jeta un regard noir et moi je les regardais avec une mine dégoutée et haineuse. Je les haïssais déjà ses deux crétins! Ça ne se faisait pas de frapper sur les gens!

 _ **\- Alors, tu laisses une fille prendre ta défense, Potter? Que s'est mignon, Potter à une petite amie! Ouuuu…**_ Rajouta le dodu.

 _ **\- Tu n'es qu'une…une espèce de grosse brute épaisse, toi, personne ne t'aime!**_ Lui lançai-je à bout de nefs.

 _ **-Viens, ils n'en valent pas la peine!**_ **Me dit mon nouvel ami en me tirant par la main.**

 _ **-C'est ça, partez les amoureux!**_

Je me retournai, puis moi et le dénommé « Potter », sommes allés près d'où j'avais laissé mon ballon poire. Il brisa le silence et me regarda de ses beaux yeux vert émeraude.

 _ **-Merci de m'avoir aidé!**_ _ **Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter!**_ _ **Et toi, comment tu t'appelles?**_

 _ **-Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, Harry. Moi, je m'appelle Annabelle Stanford.**_

 _ **-Tu es nouvelle?**_

 _ **-Oui, c'est mon premier jour dans cette école. Mais qui étaient ses deux bouffons qui te maltraitaient, tout à l'heure?**_

 _ **-Mon cousin, Dudley, et son ami, Piers.**_ Me dit-il avec une moue triste et gênée.

 _ **-Je les détresses ces brutes!**_ Lui dis-je très contrariée.

 _ **-Ouin…**_

J'ai bien vu que c'était un terrain glissant et je décidai de ne pas aborder le sujet aujourd'hui.

 _ **-Tu veux jouer avec moi, au ballon, Harry?**_

Il accepta, puis je le vis sourire. C'était la première personne qui me souriait dans cette école. C'est depuis ce jour-là que j'ai su que nous serions de grands amis et pour très, très longtemps.

* * *

 **Vos avis sont important pour moi afin de m'améliorer, merci de prendre le temps de le faire.**

 **Le chapitre deux est déjà en ligne alors bonne lecture! :)**


	2. Chapitre 2 Harry: Complètement ridicule

**Re-bonjour mes Potterheads favoris!**

 **Comme vous voyez, vous êtes au chapitre 2! Merci d'avoir lu!**

 **Pour ce chapitre, j'aborde le pdv d'Harry Potter.**

 **J'ai l'air d'une gamine qui a mangée trop de sucre! Je suis tellement excitée de vous présenter cette fanfiction!**

 **Bref, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _ **Harry : Complètement ridicule**_

J'étais reconnaissant à Anna de m'avoir délivré de ce pétrin. Cette fois-là, je n'avais pas été assez rapide pour leur échapper. Piers m'avais pris par derrière pour que mon cousin me frappe.

C'était leur activité préférée, me taper dessus. Ils m'auraient surement frappé jusqu'à ce que je tombe au sol, évanouit.

Les jours passaient et je me faisais de moins en moins tabasser par la bande de mon cousin. J'adorais Annabelle, c'était ma meilleure amie. Au fil du temps, j'avais développé une forte complicité avec elle. De plus, je la trouvais très jolie. Elle avait une longue et belle crinière marron foncé qui lui arrivait en bas des reins, une peau très claire, des yeux couleur miel doré et un petit grain de beauté sous son œil gauche.

Je crois que je n'étais pas seul à la trouver jolie car Dudley semblait être tombé amoureux d'elle. Chaque fois qu'elle venait à la maison, mon cousin s'aspergeait d'une eau de toilette nauséabonde nommée « Bo Gosse », s'habillait d'une chemise quelconque, de couleurs vibrantes tels le rouge, le jaune, le vert lime, le bleu paon (NDA : Bleu paon : Ma couleur favorite de crayon Crayola!) … Sans oublier, il enfilait un hideux pantalon brun-vert vase de marrai, puis il séparait ses cheveux blond et gras de chaque côté de sa tête en faisant une belle séparation au centre qu'il tartinait de gèle coiffant. Il était, aussi, complètement ridicule dans sa manière d'agir avec elle : il lui tirait sa chaise pour s'assoir, l'appelait « _**Madameuh**_ » avec une drôle de voix grave qu'il devait vouloir…séduisante, il se plaçait toujours le plus près possible d'elle, pour qu'elle ait connaissance de l'odeur de son parfum, etc.

C'était absolument raté, car mon amie ne lui portait pas grande attention. Elle le trouvait pitoyable et totalement stupide. C'était grotesque! Mais, le pire c'était ma tante, elle, qui n'arrêtait pas de se chuchoter : « _**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'intéresse à ce petit Potter! Mon petit Dudlinouchet est bien mieux que ce gosse!**_ ». Et aussi, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire à voix haute : « _**Qu'il n'est pas mignon? Annabelle! Regarde comme il est craquant! Vous seriez si beau ensemble!**_ ». Chaque fois, Anna haussait les épaules et continuait de faire ce que nous faisions, sans en rajouter.

Un jour de Juillet, peu avant mon onzième anniversaire, j'avais reçus une lettre provenant d'une drôle d'école : _**La célèbre école de magie et de sorcellerie, Poudlard**_.

C'est alors, que les Dursley et moi avons déménagés sur une île, je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui dire où je partais, ni pourquoi, ni pour combien de temps je la quittais,… Ils ne m'avaient même pas laissés lui dire au revoir. Je savais qu'elle serait inquiète pour moi et moi pour elle de la savoir inquiète pour moi. (NDA : Ouf! Je pense qu'Harry s'inquiète trop!) . J'avais été anéanti.

* * *

 **Et puis? Dite quelque chose, je vous en supplie!**

 **Le chapitre 3 est déjà en ligne, courrez vite vous en délecter! ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3 Annabelle: À quand son retour

**Bonjour les copains!**

 **Je sais que les deux derniers chapitres était là pour vous mettre en contexte, mais je l'action arrive. :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 _ **Annabelle : À quand son retour?**_

Un jour sans crier gare, les Dursley et Harry avait complètement désertés leur demeure et la ville. Il n'y avait plus un chat chez lui et en y pensant ils n'avaient pas de chat.

Harry m'avait donc laissé sans la moindre explication et il était parti je-ne-savais-où. Je m'inquiétais pour lui.

« _**Pourquoi était-il parti? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose?**_ »

Les jours passaient et Harry ne revenait toujours pas à l'école. Les Dursley, eux, avaient fini par revenir, mais pas Harry.

« _**Où était-t-il donc passé?**_ »

Un Samedi, j'étais paisiblement installé sur mon lit à réfléchir et j'eu une idée infaillible : sortir avec le gros lard de Dudley pour en apprendre sur sa subite disparition.

Mon plan ne paraissait pas si compliqué à réaliser, car Dudley, en plus, quel nom débile (NDA : Je ne veux insulter personne, mais dans mon récit Annabelle est dégouté par Dudley. Tout la répugne chez se garçon, même son nom!) Était déjà à mes pieds.

Bref, je n'avais qu'à demander à Dudley de sortir avec moi et le tour était joué, j'aurai donc accès à Mrs et Mr Dursley. Ils seront si contents pour leur petit « Dudlinouchet », qu'ils ne remarqueront même pas que je n'aime pas leur gros lard de fils et ils répondront surement à toutes mes questions sans s'en rendre compte.

En Septembre, quand je retournai à l'école, le tour était joué. Dudley était tombé dans le panneau. Je l'avais abordé près des cassiers et je lui avais demandé d'être mon petit ami. Il n'avait même pas posé de questions, rien. J'avais peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Harry, car il y avait presque trois mois que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles.

 **5 ans plus tard…**

L'eau avait coulée sous les ponts, mais Harry était de retour, chez les Dursley, pour les vacances d'été. À la fin de chaque année scolaire, il revenait chez lui.

Il prit place sur mon lit et s'assis en tailleur contre les coussins et je m'étendis sur le ventre, à ses côtés, la tête dans mes mains, impatiente de l'entendre. Il avait un drôle d'air…

Bon! Vous êtes légèrement perdu, je crois, car je suis passée de mes 11 ans à 16 ans, en un clin d'œil. Bon, je vous fais un bref résumé de ça. Harry était revenu un an après son absence. Oui, il était revenu, mais avec une nouvelle réellement loufoque.

Le soir de son retour, il est venu sonné chez moi. Je peux vous dire que ça été tout un choc que de le revoir, là sur le pas de ma porte. Inévitablement, j'avais pu m'empêché de lui sauter dans les bras. Après notre accolade, il m'avait dit de le suivre dans le parc non-loin de chez moi, pour que nous puissions parler seul-à-seul. Nous avions donc longé ma rue, sans dire un mot, puis s'est en s'assoyant sur les balançoire qu'il m'avait confier qu'il était un sorcier et que dans le monde sorcier, il était très célèbre. Selon les dires de son ami à demi-géant et du directeur de son école, il avait survécu à un machiavélique mage noir très puissant, mais que celui-ci avait disparu après avoir essayé de le tuer.

Bon, vu que j'avais déjà assisté à des trucs vraiment étranges avec mon meilleur ami, comme : son don de parler aux serpents, je n'avais aucun mal à le croire.

Alors, à chaque année Harry revenait et me faisait un rapport intégral sur son année dans son école de magie et de sorcellerie. Il me parlait de ses professeurs telle que; Sévérus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore et bien d'autre comme Lord Voldemort, le mage noir qui avait assassiné ses parents. Il me parlait des nouveaux amis sorciers, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, mais il me parlait aussi de son pire ennemi : Drago Malefoy. Je haïssais déjà ce type. Drago, pourquoi pas Dragon t'en qu'à y être? Par contre, je ne devais rien divulguer de tout ça à personne, car le monde sorcier était secret pour les Moldus. Un Moldu c'était une personne sans pouvoir magique, comme moi.

Mais cette année, tout était différent! Son oncle Sirius était mort et Lord noir était de retour.

 _ **-J'ai peur Anna!**_ M'avoua Harry en passant sa main dans sa chevelure.

 _ **-Si j'étais dans ta situation, j'aurais aussi peur que toi! Et là, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire retourner à Poudlard, comme si de rien était?**_

 _ **-Je sais que ça peu te paraitre étrange, mais je vais retourner à Poudlard. Mais, cette fois j'aimerais t'avoir à mes côtés…**_

C'est alors que mon cœur manqua un battement et que je me redressai vivement.

 _ **-Quoi? Tu veux que… Tu n'es pas sérieux, Harry!?**_

 _ **-Je sais que cela peut te paraitre complètement fou, mais je retourne à Poudlard et je voudrais que tu viennes pour être en sécurité auprès de Dumbledore. Comme tu sais le Pont de Brockdale qui est récemment tombé, c'était l'œuvre de Mangemorts et j'ai peur pour toi. Si je te perdais aussi, je serais anéanti, tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi, Anna.**_

Encore sous le choc, je le pris dans mes bras, voyant dans quel état de détresse il se trouvait, je ne pouvais qu'essayer de le rassurer. J'étais également vraiment touchée de savoir que j'étais « la personne la plus importante » pour lui.

 _ **-Toi Aussi, Harry! Tu es super important pour moi. Et mes parents, eux, qu'est-ce qui va leur arriver?**_

 _ **-L'Ordre patrouille près de chez toi pour les protéger, j'ai parlé de toi à l'Ordre du Phénix et il a accepté de les protéger, mais toi tu vas à l'école et ils ne peuvent pas être partout à la fois, alors si tu viens à Poudlard tu seras très, très bien défendue. J'ai peur pour toi, maintenant que Voldemort est en liberté et vivant qui plus est. Je suis ici seulement pour toi, pour te demander cela, car sinon, je serais au terrier.**_

 _ **-Harry, tu sais que tu me fais vraiment flippé!**_

 _ **-Je sais que c'est flippant pour toi et moi cette situation, mais s'il-te-plait suis moi, tu seras beaucoup plus en sécurité et je ne pourrais pas me concentrer si je sais que tu es en perpétuel danger.**_

Un long frisson me parcouru. Je savais que mon ami avait raison et que si je voulais son bien et celui de tout le monde, je devais le suivre, même si cela me terrifiait. Nonobstant, j'étais aussi très curieuse de connaître le monde sorcier.

 _ **-Bon, bon, j'accepte de te suivre, mais jure moi que les membres de l'Ordre du phénix veillera sur mes parents!**_

Il fit un oui de la tête et caressa mon dos.

 _ **-J'ai dit à tes parents que tu viendras dans une colonie de vacances avec moi pendant l'été et que nous ferions un échange étudiant avec des élèves du Canada pour l'année scolaire.**_

 _ **-Et ils t'ont cru?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais ils m'ont trouvé bizarre et ils veulent de tes nouvelles, souvent.**_

Mon petit doigt me disant que peut-être que mon ami avait jeté un sort à mes parents… Cela me laissa septique.

 _ **-Bon, d'accord… Et pour quand est le départ?**_

Un large sourire fendit le visage de mon meilleur ami et il poursuivit

 _ **-Ce soir! On part le plus vite possible. Fait tes bagages et on part. J'ai dit à tes parents que cette nuit, tu dormirais chez moi avant que les Dursley aient nous porter, à mon école pour le départ.**_

 _ **-T'en n'a sorti d'autres des mensonges de la sorte à mes parents, Harry Potter?**_

 _ **-Non? Je ne crois pas…**_

 _ **-Alors, je fais mes bagages et on part où et comme ça?**_

 _ **-Chez les Weasley, au Terrier. Ils t'attendent tous, avec impatience.**_

 _ **-Je vais enfin rencontrer tes amis! J'ai tellement hâte de connaitre tout ça!**_

* * *

 _ **Avez-vous hâte?**_


	4. Chapter 4 Annabelle : Le Terrier

**HELLO HELLO!**

 **Encore un chapitre!**

 **J'en ai plusieurs d'écrit alors je vais voir à qu'elle fréquence, je vais publier le reste!**

 **Merci de poursuivre votre lecture! :)**

 **Amusez-vous bien! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 _ **Annabelle : Le Terrier**_

Après avoir fini mes bagages, Harry les transporta. Avant de partir, j'embrassai mes parents, avec un sentiment étrange au fond de la gorge, comme si je leur disais adieu. Ma mère versa quelques larmes et mon père demanda à Harry de prendre soin de moi, ce qui fit plaisir à Harry.

Enfin à l'extérieur, un grand homme, du nom de Mr. Albus Dumbledore, ce vieux bonhomme à l'allure du père Noël avec sa grande barbe, ses cheveux gris acier ainsi que ses lunettes en demi-lunes qu'il portait sur un nez crochu qui avait dû être casé plus d'une fois, nous attendais au coin de ma rue. Il portait une grande robe de couleur grise et un béret assortit. Quand il me vit, il eu un petit sourire ravis.

 _ **-Tu savais que j'allais dire « oui », n'est-ce pas.**_ Chuchotai-je à Harry qui me jeta un petit regard.

 _ **-Bonsoir, Miss Stanford, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Monsieur Potter, m'a beaucoup parlez de vous.**_

Je me retournai vers mon ami et il piqua un fard et détournant de regard vers ses chaussures. J'eux un petit gloussement en voyant la tête que faisait Harry. Dumbledore rit à son tour et me contempla.

 _ **-Tu avais raison, elle est très jolie, je dois dire.**_

Je me mis à rire dans ma barbe (inexistante), car je trouvais que le Professeur prenait un malin plaisir à mettre mon meilleur ami mal à l'aise.

 _ **-Bon, je crois que nous devrions y aller, Professeur.**_ Trancha Harry en se ressaisissant.

 _ **-Vous avez parfaitement raison, monsieur Potter.**_

Il nous tendit le bras et je remarqué que sa main était noircit.

 _ **-Elle a un aspect assez déplaisant… C'est une histoire excitante sans fausse modestie, mais je vous raconterai plus tard …**_

Nous avons, donc, posé notre main sur son bras, je sentis une étrange de sensation dans ma poitrine et « Pouf! », il nous transporta devant une grande maison en bois.

 _ **-J'ai mal au cœur!**_ Dis-je en tombant sur les fesses.

 _ **-On vient de transplaner, hein?**_

 _ **-Oui et avec succès je dois dire! Bien des gens vomissent, la première fois!**_

 **-Je ne vois pas pourquoi…**

 _ **-Je vous laisse ici, je dois régler quelque chose d'important. À plus tard, les enfants!**_

 _ **-Au revoir et merci, Professeur!**_ Ajoutai-je à l'adresse du directeur.

 _ **-Au revoir, Professeur!**_

Il nous sourit et disparu dans un bruissement de cap.

Quand nous entraiment dans la maison, des gens parlaient, mais je ne les entendais pas vraiment, mais Harry sembla, car il parla.

 _ **-Et, oui!**_

Ils s'écrièrent tout en même temps « _**Harry!**_ ». Je restai à ses côtés, un peu gênée et une rouquine se jeta dans ses bras. Ils se firent l'accolade et je regardai la scène sans dire un mot. Une dame, surement la mère de la rousse, un grand rouquin et une brunette arrivèrent ensuite. La brune se jeta dans les bras de mon meilleur ami en disant son nom, comme si on n'avait pas compris qu'il s'appelait Harry! Bon, après tous l'avoir câliné, ils fixèrent leurs regards sur moi.

 _ **-Bonsoir…**_

Je me présentai, même si je savais que ses gens savaient déjà mon nom.

 _ **-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Annabelle Stanford.**_

La brunette vint me faire un câlin. Oh mon Dieu, j'étais tombée sur une famille folle des câlins?

 _ **-Je suis Hermione! Bienvenue à toi!**_

Elle me tira par le bras, vers l'escalier et nous sommes toute les deux montées. Elle ouvrit une porte et j'y découvris trois lits de camp dans la chambre.

 _ **-Voici, notre chambre à toi, moi et Ginny!**_

 _ **-Géniale! J'ai appris par Harry que tu étais à la base une Moldue, toi aussi?**_

 _ **-Oui, bien, mes parents le sont et, moi, je suis sorcière, depuis ma naissance, disons.**_

 _ **-Il m'a aussi parlé de toutes vos aventures et je te trouve super.**_

 _ **-Merci! Mais, Harry nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, également.**_ Dit-elle avant de rougir et de me jeter un petit regard. _**Hey, comment tu vas faire à Poudlard, pour… Et bien, tu n'es pas une sorcière alors…**_

 _ **-Harry m'a dit que je pourrais aider le professeur Burbage pour les cours d'étude des Moldus et que je pouvais faire ce qui me plaît de mon temps libres.**_

 _ **-Tu vas jouer les profs?**_ S'exclama-t-elle avec envie.

 _ **-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça!**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà... Un prochain chapitre, ça vous dit?**_

 _ **xx Gothmary96**_


	5. Chapter 5 Annabelle: Une soirée

**Coucou les Potterhead!**

 **Voilà le cinquième chapitre de la Fanfiction! En passant, je vous souhaite une très bonne année!**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 _ **Annabelle : Une soirée pas comme les autres**_

Une heure et demie plus tard, nous sommes descendues pour prendre le souper. Deux jeunes hommes identiques en tous points et encore une fois roux, eux aussi, me sifflèrent à mon entrée dans la Salle à diner.

 _ **-Les garçons arrêtez!**_ Annonça la mère en voyant mon malaise.

 _ **-Vous devez être Fred et George?**_ Leur dis-je en prenant place à table.

 _ **-Ouin, ma Jolie.**_ Répondit un des deux.

 _ **-Hey, Harry?**_ _ **Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'elle était si belle ton amie, Annabelle.**_ Ajouta l'autre jumeau.

Je regardai Harry et je le vis devenir rouge tomate une seconde fois. Il s'étouffa même avec une gorgé de jus.

Je m'étais assise entre les jumeaux Weasley, car c'est la seule place qu'il restait.

 _ **-Pas trop effrayé par le monde sorcier?**_ Me demanda le jumeau à ma droite.

 _ **-Pas du tout! Je trouve ça rigolo de voir des aiguilles à tricoter qui tricotent toutes seules, les casseroles se laver seules, ...C'est… fascinant!**_

 _ **-Oui et t'as pas tout vue, ma belle Annabelle!**_ Répondit celui de gauche.

Bon, je crois que je faisais un certain effet aux sorciers… Au nombre de compliment que j'avais reçu, en si peu de temps… Ouf, il commençait à faire chaud!

 _ **-Je sais! J'ai très hâte de voir Poudlard!**_

 _ **-Mais j'en connais qui ne seront pas très content de ta visite!**_ S'avança Ginny, la rouquine qui collait un peu trop Harry.

 _ **-Qui?**_ Demandais-je intriguée.

 _ **-Les Serpentards, ces satanés serpents! J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Malefoy quand il saura qu'une Moldue se trouve dans la même école que lui!**_ S'enthousiasma Ron.

 _ **-Il va vraiment être vert! Il n'aime pas les Sangs mêlés, alors les Moldus…Ouf!**_ Rigola Hermione dans sa barbe (inexistante).

 _ **-Oui! Tellement, il va être enragé! Lui qui déteste les Moldus!**_ S'esclaffa Ron.

Ne comprenant pas rien de chez rien, je demandais :

 _ **-Pourquoi?**_

Un silence de mort se fit alors entendre. Un ange passa. Mr. Weasley se racla la gorge et pris la parole :

 _ **-Parce que vois-tu… Certaines familles de sorciers dénigrent le gens comme toi, car ils pensent être d'une race supérieur,… Dans le fond, c'est du racisme, un racisme sorcier.**_

 _ **-Mais quel con, celui-là!**_

En voyant tous fixer leurs regards sur moi, je me sentis rougir.

 _ **-Oups…Désolé!**_

 _ **-On s'en fiche de Malefoy!**_ Trancha Harry. _**Je suis sûr que tous les Gryffondor vont t'adorer!**_

Le garçon aux cheveux noir de jais leva son vers et dit « _**À ceux qui nous aime et ceux qui ne nous aime pas bien qu'il mange de la merde!**_ » (NDA : Inside de famille! Faite comme si je ne l'avais pas écris!)

Pendant tout le repas, Fred et George n'arrêtaient pas de me taquiner et de me faire rigoler. C'est au cours du souper que je fini par faire la différence entre les deux hommes.

Quand nous eûmes fini de manger, Fred et George m'emmenèrent dehors. J'entendis mon meilleur ami les prier d'arrêter de me monopoliser, mais ils ne l'écoutèrent pas et me tirèrent sur la terrasse. Il faisait nuit et c'était une journée fraiche d'été. C'était la pleine lune et elle éclairait toute la terrasse.

George commença le premier :

 _ **-Annabelle… Potter et toi êtes-vous…?**_

 _ **-En couple?**_ Termina Fred.

 _ **-Non!**_ _**C'est mon meilleur ami!**_ Répondis-je.

 _ **-Je suis content de l'entendre!**_ Ajouta Fred, un sourire ravit aux lèvres.

 _ **-Moi aussi!**_ Dit George.

 _ **-Et c'est tout?**_ Dis-je.

 _ **-Tu veux être ma petite copine?**_

 _ **-Non! La mienne!**_

 _ **-Tais-toi Fred! Je lui ai demandé avant!**_

 _ **-Arg…Les garçons!**_

Je les laissai se disputer et je retournai à l'intérieur où je vis mon meilleur ami en pleine discussion avec Ron et Hermione. Dès que je pénétrai dans la pièce, ils se turent. Ron regarda Hermione comme s'ils communiquaient par la pensée.

 _ **-Salut!**_ Leur dis-je mal à l'aise.

 _ **-Viens Hermione, on va les laisser seul un peu!**_ S'exclama Ronald avant de tendre sa main à Hermione.

Comme de fait, les deux partirent vers le haut, me laissant seule avec mon ami. Je pris place sur le sofa avec lui.

 _ **-Ça va?**_ Me demanda Harry pour briser le silence.

 _ **-Bien sûr! Les Weasley sont très gentils!**_

 _ **-Ils ont l'air de tous t'apprécier, surtout George et Fred.**_

J'eux un petit gloussement en repensant à la scène des garçons me demandant d'être leur copine. Ils étaient très beaux et dotés d'un charme assez…Bon, là n'était pas la question.

 _ **-C'est sûr! Ils viennent de ma demander d'être leur copine!**_ Avouai-je à Harry.

 _ **-Vraiment?**_ Me demanda Harry très étonné.

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **-Que leur as-tu dis?**_

 _ **-Je les ai laissés se battre… Ils sont gentils, mais je ne les connais pas assez bien…**_

Je rougie un peu et détourna le regard vers mes mains, avant de demander quelque chose à Harry.

 _ **-Alors, tu me trouves jolie…?**_ Lui dis-je d'une petite voix.

Je le vis rosir et détourner le regard comme moi.

 _ **-Oui… Je te trouve vraiment belle. Avoua-t-il sans me regarder.**_

 _ **-Merci! C'est très gentil!**_

Je l'embrassai furtivement sur la joue, mais quand je m'écartai de sa joue, il prit mon menton entre ses doigts pour me forcer à le regarder. Il plongea son regard vert forêt dans le mien. Ensuite, il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Au contact de ses lèvres, un long frisson me parcouru. Après ce bref contacte, il s'approcha de mon oreille et y susurra quelques douces paroles.

 _ **-Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te protéger!**_

 _ **-Harry, ton souffle me chatouille le cou.**_

Il se redressa et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me sortir du sofa. Quand je fuse sur pieds, Harry m'embrassa sur la joue et me souhaita « _**Bonne nuit!**_ ». Je tournai les talons et me dirigea vers l'escalier quand soudainement deux bras m'entourèrent la taille.

 _ **-Re-Bonne nuit!**_

 _ **-Oui, bonne nuit! Fait de beaux rêves, Harry.**_

 _ **-Toi aussi!**_

Puis il retira ses bras de ma taille et je montai les marches vers ma chambre. J'étais un peu ébranlée par ce que Harry venait de me faire. Il était mon meilleur ami, mais je ne l'avais jamais imaginé autrement et là...

À peine fus-je entré que Hermione ma sauta dessus.

 _ **-Et puis?**_

 _ **-Et puis quoi?**_ Dis-je en fermant la porte.

 _ **-Avec Harry?**_ Demanda Hermione.

 _ **-Quoi avec Harry?**_

 _ **-Il te l'a demandé?**_

 _ **-Bon, aller dit moi… De quoi tu parles? Dit le!**_

 _ **-D'être sa copine, par Merlin?**_ Annonça Hermione de but en blanc.

Ce fut comme si un toit de maison m'était subitement tombé sur la tête.

 _ **-Non! Il ne m'a rien dit! Quoi tu veux dire qu'il m'aime?**_

 _ **-Euh… Il ne t'a rien dit? Je…oups!**_

 _ **-Il vient de m'embrasser. Bon, ce n'étais pas avec la langue, mais… Quoi? Alors mon meilleur ami veut sortir avec moi?**_

* * *

 **Ce n'est pas fini! Le sixième chapitre suit à l'instant. Ce sera mon cadeau de la nouvelle année! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Harry & Ron

**Coucou mes petits copains Potterheads!**

 **Et l'histoire continue. J'ai bien aimé écrire cette scène, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 _ **Harry : La barrière des lèvres**_

Je la regardai monter les escaliers et quand j'entendis sa porte fermer, je montai à mon tour, retrouver Ron. À peine fus-je entré que Ron me sauta dessus. Il me regarda avec un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

 _ **-Quoi?**_ Dis-je.

 _ **-Et puis?**_ S'enquit Ron.

 _ **-Je l'ai embrassée, mais sans plus, je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui demander!**_

 _ **-Harry! Il faudra bien le faire un jour! Tu nous parles continuellement d'elle depuis des années… Sans oublier, je vois que si tu ne tu lui dis pas d'autres prendront ta place. Regarde comment George et Fred se sont comportés avec elle ce soir! Tu serrais tellement fort ta fourchette que j'étais sûr que tu allais la tordre, au diner. Je voyais que tu n'aimais pas que mes frères lui tournent autour.**_

 _ **-Je n'y peux rien, Ron! Ça ne sort pas! De plus, tes frères lui ont déjà demandés! Ils lui ont demandé d'être leur copine et moi je ne suis même pas capable de le faire! Je suis vraiment nul!**_

Je m'écroulai sur mon lit et soupirai. Je savais que cela avait été le moment parfait pour lui faire part de mes sentiments pour elle, mais je n'avais pas trouvé la force, les mots n'avaient pas voulu passer la barrière de mes lèvres. Soudainement, Ron me sorti de mes pensées.

 _ **-Par le caleçon de Merlin Harry bouge-toi! Ou bien, tu vas la perdre! Je suis sûr que si tu la voyais avec un autre tu perdrais la tête! Tu l'aimes, c'est évidant! Dit-lui le plus vite possible!**_

 _ **-Bon! J'ai compris Ron!**_

 _ **-Tant mieux! Demain quand nous irons acheter les fournitures scolaire nous te laisseront avec elle pendant une heure et tu lui demanderas à ce moment-là! D'accord?**_

 _ **-Oui, merci!**_

 _ **-Tant mieux! Car, je commence à être tanné de t'entendre te lamenter sur elle! Tu l'aime alors dit lui!**_

 _ **-J'ai compris le message! Bonne nuit, Ron!**_

 **Quelques heures plus tard…**

 _ **Ronald : Dans la nuit**_

 _ **-Humm… Anna…Humm…Oui…Moi aussi…**_

Les paroles d'Harry m'avaient réveillées. À quoi rêvait-il? Finalement, j'aimais mieux ne pas savoir!

 _ **-Anna… Oui…**_

Bon, je n'en pouvais plus de ces gémissements. Je devais le réveiller, car si non, j'allais être traumatisé pour le reste de ma vie. Le pire c'est que c'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler dans son sommeil. Quand il était sorti avec ma sœur, Ginny, pour essayer d'oublier Annabelle qui sortait avec Dudley. L'année suivante, il nous avait dit que ce n'était que pour pouvoir mieux avoir contacté avec les Dursley et avoir des nouvelles de lui qu'elle était sortie avec son cousin, mais bon... Il n'avait pas gémis le nom de ma sœur dans son sommeil, à l'époque. Une chance, car je lui aurais surement arraché la tête. Ginny était ma sœur, tout de même.

 _ **-Harry… Harry…**_ Lui dis-je tout bas.

 _ **-Oui, ma belle…**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas Annabelle, c'est moi Ron!**_

 _ **-Quoi? Ron?**_

Il se redressa dans son lit et me regarda.

 _ **-Oui, c'est moi! Tu parles dans ton sommeil…Ou plutôt tu gémis dans ton sommeil!**_

 _ **-Je…Euh… Désolé de t'avoir réveillé!**_

 _ **-Alors, elle te fait tellement divaguer la belle Annabelle que vous… dans tes rêves!**_

 _ **-Ron!**_

 _ **-Quoi? Tu gémis son nom dans ton sommeil, ce n'est pas ma faute! Et malgré le noir, je vois que t'as la trique!**_

 _ **-Ronald! La ferme, si elle venait à l'entendre! Tout le monde dort et tu parles fort!**_

 _ **-En tout cas, il va falloir te trouver une formule pour te faire taire dans ton sommeil, car je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre gémir, toutes les nuits!**_

 _ **-La ferme, Ron!**_

 _ **-Bonne nuit, Harry…**_ Le narguais-je, avant de me rendormir.

* * *

 _ **Merci de faire partie de cette aventure avec moi. J'adore lire vos commentaires!**_

 _ **À demain peut-être! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7 Annabelle: Chemin de traverse

**Bonjour mes petits copains Potterheads!**

 **Voilà un autre chapitre de cette fanfiction! Je vois que vous êtes quand même actif alors ça me motive! :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 _ **Annabelle : Le chemin de traverse**_

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai aux aurores. J'avais donc décidé de descendre et d'aller sur la terrasse pour voir le levé du soleil. En m'assaillant, j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis Ron. Il vint s'assoir près de moi. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama de coton de couleur rouge et moi j'étais vêtu d'une nuisette de soie couleur bleu nuit qui m'arrivait à la mi-cuisse et d'un par-dessus blanc en cachemire.

 _ **-Salut, Ron…**_

 _ **-Tu es matinale?**_

 _ **-Oui, je n'arrivais plus à dormir, alors je suis venu ici et toi aussi tu es matinal, on dirait?**_

 _ **-Ouin… bien… Ce matin, je le suis et quand je t'ai vu partir sur la terrasse, je t'ai suivi.**_

 _ **-Ah, ok!**_

Je me sentis mal à l'aise pendant un instant. Je n'avais pas tellement envi qu'il me parle des sentiments d'Harry, car je me sentais confuse à ce propos. Je sentais mes mains trembler alors je les mis sur mes cuisses pour cacher mon malaise…

 _ **-Jolie pyjama…**_ S'exclama Ron, surement pour briser le silence inconfortable.

 _ **-Merci…**_

Soudain, une voix me fit sursauter.

 _ **-Bon matin à vous deux!**_

 _ **-Ah! Salut Mione!**_

 _ **-Bon, je vous laisse entre vous les filles… À plus!**_

Il se leva et rentra à l'intérieur. Hermione prit la place où Ron c'était assis quelque minute plutôt. Je remarquai qu'elle aussi portait une nuisette mais elle, elle, ressemblait à une nuisette de grand-mère. Elle était blanche avec des petits oursons roses. C'était…laid! Ses cheveux étaient tout en bataille, ce qui ne l'avantageait pas du tout.

Moi : STP, ne me parle pas d'Harry. Je me sens assez confuse comme ça…

Hermione : Bon d'accord… Aujourd'hui, on va sur le Chemin de traverses! Tu vas voir, ça va être amusant!

 **Quelques heures plus tard sur le Chemin de traverses…**

Nous avions passés par une cheminé pour aller sur le Chemin de traverses. Un genre de centre commercial pour sorciers. J'adorais la magie! Mrs et Mr Weasley partirent vers la boutique de Fred et George, Ginny, Ron et Hermione partirent vers l'apothicaire tandis qu'Harry et moi prîmes le chemin vers une boutique qu'Harry appelait « Chez Mme Guipure » pour acheter mon uniforme. En route vers cette boutique, je pensai à ce qu'Hermione et Ron avait dû mijoter comme plan pour faire en sorte que je me retrouve seule avec mon meilleur ami. Puéril!

 _ **-J'adore la magie!**_ Dis-je pour briser le lourd silence qui s'installait.

 _ **-Je suis heureux que ça te plaise. Euh…Anna pour hier soir, je voulais te dire…**_

Non! Je n'avais pas envie d'aborder le sujet maintenant! J'étais encore très confuse face à cette révélation. Oui, j'adorais Harry, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment vu plus que de l'amitié pour lui, enfin je croyais. Je l'avais toujours trouvé beau, malgré sa maigreur et son manque de muscle. J'avais toujours aimé son sourire, son rire, sa façon de se tordre les doigts quand il était nerveux,… Je l'avais toujours vu comme mon meilleur ami. Sa voix me sortit de mes pensées.

 _ **-Que je t'aime bien et…**_

 _ **-Harry, ne le prend pas mal, je t'adore, mais je ne sais pas si je veux que notre amitié aille plus loin. Je suis confuse en ce moment. Notre baiser de hier soir m'a vraiment troublé, car je t'ai toujours vu comme mon meilleur ami et je ne sais pas si je veux plus que ça…**_

Il ne me regardait pas, il fixait ses chaussures, encore une fois.

 _ **-Je comprends…**_

Ensuite, il me demanda d'aller chercher mon uniforme, qu'il avait une course à faire et de le retrouver devant la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Il me donna de quoi payer Mme Guipure et il partit avec un air triste. Je pensai qu'il voulait être seul. De plus, je pensai que je l'avais déçu. Je chassai ces pensées de ma tête et j'entrai dans la boutique et commençai à farfouiller pour trouver ce qui me convenait. Soudainement, je bousculai un jeune homme, sans faire par exprès. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blond près que blanc comme son teint, de magnifique yeux gris acier, un nez en pointe et vêtus de noir ce qui contrastait avec ses cheveux et son teint. Il était très…beau et mystérieux à la fois.

 _ **-Fait attention! Regarde… Tien? Une nouvelle à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas?**_

Mon cœur s'emballa, ce jeune homme était fort séduisant et il y avait chez lui un je-ne-sais-quoi qui m'envoutait, qui m'enivrait. Il avait des airs mystérieux qui m'attiraient.

 _ **-Oui! Je suis Annabelle et toi tu es…?**_

 _ **-Drago Malefoy, je suis enchanté de vous connaitre Annabelle**_! Me dit-il avec un charmant sourire et une voix chaude et sensuel.

Je me senti blêmir. Non, Drago Malefoy ne pouvait pas être aussi beau et haïssable, si? Il me tendit la main. J'hésitais à la saisir, s'il savait mes origines…Houlà là! Je décidai de lui cacher que j'étais Moldue, de toute façon, il le saura bien assez vite.

Pourquoi, mes mains tremblait, que mon cœur battait si vite, que j'avais de longs frissons qui me parcouraient le corps entier, que j'avais chaud et froid simultanément, qu'une drôle de sensation me tiraillait le bas ventre,… Je lui saisis la main et baissai les yeux. Ensuite, fuyant son regard orageux, je zieutai les chemisiers.

 _ **-En quelle année es-tu?**_

 _ **-Euh… 6**_ _ **ème**_ _ **, je crois.**_

Je levai les yeux pour voir sa réaction et je le vis esquisser un sourire. Un long frisson traversa mon échine et il poursuivi :

 _ **-Content de le savoir. Vous venez d'emménager à Londres? Vous ne semblez pas avoir un accent différent?**_

Mon cœur battait la chamade et je sentais mes joues chauffer, c'est alors que je décidai de mettre fin à cette entretient, sentant que je ne pouvais mentir à ce point.

 _ **-Désolée, je dois partir. On se revoit à Poudlard, peut-être?**_

Je déguerpis vers les caisses payant mes achats avec l'argent que Harry m'avait donné et quittai la boutique le plus vite possible, laissant Drago Malefoy en plan dans la boutique d'uniforme.

* * *

MERCI POUR VOS BEAUX COMMENTAIRES! :)


	8. Chapter 8 Drago: La nouvelle

**Bonjour les amis!**

 **Voilà un tout petit chapitre sur la rencontre de Drago avec Anna. Donc, aujourd'hui c'est programme double! Le prochain chapitre sortira. De plus, la fanfiction avance lentement, mais surement.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 _ **Drago : La nouvelle**_

Je faisais le tour de la boutique pour me trouver de nouvelles chemises ainsi que de nouvelles robes quand je fus bousculé par … un ange. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge et immédiatement, je revêtis un masque neutre, afin de ne laisser rien transparaitre. Une fille que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant se tenait devant moi. Elle avait quelque chose de différent, pas seulement sa beauté physique, mais quelque chose émanait de cette fille. Qu'est-ce que je racontais là moi? Cette fille était juste belle, en apparence.

Annabelle, pas mal comme nom. Quand je lui dis mon nom, j'eus le sentiment qu'elle savait déjà des choses sur moi et ses « choses » ne devaient pas être en bien, car elle fronça un peu les sourcils. Alors, j'étais plus populaire que je ne pensais? Je remarquai aussi qu'elle fuyait parfaitement mon regard et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée qui lui allait à la perfection. Un sourire naquit à la commissure de mes lèvres, laissant transparaitre cette … fascination?

Elle était, donc, en 6ème année, tout comme moi. J'aurai, donc l'occasion de la côtoyer! Mais, chose que je ne savais point; Quel était son statut? Bon, elle ne devait pas être Moldue si non elle n'irait pas à Poudlard, comme moi, non? C'était déjà ça! Je souhaitais de tout cœur que je n'avais pas serré la main d'une de ses foutues Sangs-de-Bourbe! Beurk! Et d'une Moldue s'aurait été pire! Je me disais que se devait être une brillante sorcière, je l'espérais du moins! En tout cas, elle partit de la boutique comme une flèche. J'eus le sentiment que cela ne présagea rien de bon… Ou jouait-elle les timides? Hummm… J'adorais les proies difficiles.

* * *

 **Merci! La suite à la prochaine page! une Review pour me prouver votre venue?**


	9. Chapitre 9 Harry: Déception et Jalousie

**Coucou!**

 **Voilà le neuvième chapitre! Comme vous voyez dans le titre, Harry risque d'être jaloux! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 _ **Harry : Déception et Jalousie**_

Déception, c'était le seul mot qui me hantait, pendant que j'allais rejoindre les Weasley chez Weasley & Weasley : Farces pour sorciers facétieux, la boutique des jumeaux.

ARG! J'avais été trop confiant. J'étais sûr qu'elle m'aimait comme je l'aimais. En entrant dans la boutique, je repérai tout de suite mon ami, Ron. En me voyant, il eut les yeux tellement ronds qu'on aurait dit des billes.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, où est Annabelle?**_

Je n'avais pas envie de raconter ma vie à tous! Le magasin était bondé.

 _ **-Viens! Il faut que je te parle en privé!**_

Il me suivit jusque dans l'entrepôt et nous nous sommes trouvé un coin tranquille, parmi les boites et objets divers, pour discuter.

 _ **-J'ai vraiment tout fichu en l'air, Ron!**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, Harry? Hier, tu…**_

 _ **-Oui, je sais! Hier, c'était magique, mais pour le moment elle est soi-disant perdue, elle ne sait pas si elle m'aime comme je l'aime!**_

 _ **-Et elle est où, maintenant?**_

 _ **-Chez Mme Guipure… Je lui ai donné des galions pour qu'elle s'achète son uniforme et je lui aie dit que j'allais faire des courses ailleurs… Je suis vraiment un imbécile, Ron!**_

 _ **-Ouin, on dirait, mais ne t'en fait pas… Elle se rendra bien vite compte que tu es celui qui fait battre son cœur…**_

 _ **-Ron, tu m'épate parfois tu le sais?**_

 _ **-Merci, mais sous mes airs de naïf, il y a un mec très intelligent! Bon, assez bavardé, viens on va essayer de la trouver avant de la perdre.**_

 _ **-Je lui ai dit de venir me retrouver ici, après!**_

Quand nous sortîmes de l'entrepôt, ma chère amie était avec Hermione à bavarder. En arrivant, elles se turent toutes les deux et je vis Anna piquer un fard. Quand nous sortîmes tous, nous vîmes Malefoy et sa mère. Le jeune homme blond avait l'air absent, il regardait un peu partout autour de lui, ce que je trouvais affreusement louche. Quand il croisa le regard d'Anna, il détourna immédiatement le regard et regarda droit devant lui.

 _ **-Euh… tu le connais lui?**_ Dis-je innocemment, en me tournant vers Anna qui semblait suivre le blond des yeux.

 _ **-Oui, c'est Drago! Je l'ai rencontré chez Mme Guipure…**_ Rétorqua-t-elle comme si elle venait de parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

 _ **-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?**_ Lançai-je irrité de voir qu'elle le suivait encore des yeux et sachant qu'elle m'avait caché ce détail.

 _ **-Harry? Tu ne me l'as pas demandé! Si tu veux tout savoir, je l'ai bousculé, accidentellement, et nous nous sommes présentés!**_ Ajouta-t-elle avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

 _ **-Et il ne t'a pas insulté?**_

 _ **-Je ne lui ai pas dit que je n'étais pas une sorcière! Et de plus serais-tu jaloux, par hasard?**_

 _ **-Moi, jaloux de Malefoy? Non!**_

 _ **-Oui, oui… C'est ça, Harry!**_ Dit-elle avant de rouler les yeux et de soupirer, légèrement frustrée.

 _ **-Hum…hum.**_ Fit Ron afin de briser cet état de malaise.

 _ **-On retourne au Terrier?**_ Demanda Hermione.

 _ **-Oui! Allons-y.**_ Dis-je en me refermant sur moi-même.

* * *

 **Alors? Qu'en dites vous?**


	10. Chapitre 10 Annabelle: Poudlard

**Bonjour les copains!**

 **Voilà, voilà!**

 **Un autre fabuleux chapitre de ma fiction! J'espère que cela vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture et merci pour les commentaires!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 _ **Annabelle : Poudlard**_

J'étais assise sur le sofa, à attendre l'arrivée du professeur qui viendrait me chercher pour me faire entrer à Poudlard, car je ne pouvais pas prendre le train comme tout le monde à cause de la protection émise pour empêcher les Moldus d'aller sur la plateforme 9 ¾.

J'attendais donc avec impatience, l'arrivé de Dumbledore. Dix minutes après le départ des Weasley, ils m'avaient laissés pour ne pas manquer le train, un homme vêtu entièrement de noir, aux cheveux noirs de jais, au teint cireux et aux yeux profond et froid apparu devant moi. Il me foutait la chair de poule. Je reconnu Sévérus Rogue, d'après la description que m'avait fait, Harry. Ce professeur me donnait la chair de poule. Il me contempla avec un drôle d'air.

 _ **-Bonjour, Professeur Rogue!**_

 _ **-Vous connaissez…mon nom, Miss Stanford?**_

 _ **-Je sais déjà beaucoup de choses sur vous, Professeur!**_

 _ **-Très bien, je serais très heureux de connaitre ce que vous savez, mais nous devons nous rendre à Poudlard!**_

Il me tendit le bras, j'y posai ma main et en un clin d'œil nous nous retrouvâmes dans une grande pièce de forme circulaire. D'après le portrait situer au-dessus d'un superbe bureau, c'était bien le bureau du directeur; Albus Dumbledore. Quand l'homme à l'allure du Père Noël nous aperçut, il eux un splendide sourire.

 _ **-Merci, de me l'avoir amené! Vous pouvez disposer, Sévérus!**_

 _ **-Parfait, Professeur!**_

 _ **-Merci, Professeur Rogue!**_ Lui dis-je avec un sourire obligé.

Il me jeta un regard que j'avais perçu comme indifférent. Quand Rogue eut franchi le seuil de la porte, le professeur Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil et vint me rejoindre. Il me présenta l'un des fauteuils en cuir vert et j'y pris place.

 _ **-Je vous ai conviée à mon bureau, car je dois vous expliquer quelques petites choses. Je vous fais préfet en chef et ce avec Monsieur Drago Malefoy…**_

 _ **-Mais Monsieur, je ne suis pas une sorcière et de plus je ne suis pas certaine que ce Monsieur sera ravi de faire équipe avec moi, en ce qui le concerne!**_

 _ **-C'est justement pour ça que je vous ai choisie, vous! Il serait bien que les sorciers du même type que Monsieur Malefoy commence à « endurer » les gens de votre statut Miss Stanford. De plus, il aura le devoir de vous protéger vu que vous ne possédez aucun pouvoir magique. Vous occuperez, donc, les appartements de préfet en chef avec lui pendant toute l'année.**_

 _ **-Et pour Harry?**_

 _ **-Mr. Potter? J'ai compris que vous êtes amis intimes, mais j'ai plutôt préféré confier la tâche à Mr. Malefoy pour les raisons que je vous ai dites. Vous pourrez tout de même manger avec lui et passer du temps avec lui, mais j'aimerais que vous laissiez une chance au petit Malefoy! D'autres questions?**_

 _ **-Euh… Oui? En quoi consiste la tâche de préfet? Et pour ce qui est de mes occupations, je parle d'aider Mme Burbage en quoi consistent-t-elles?**_

 _ **-Votre tâche de préfet consiste à faire la tournée du château quelques minutes avant le couvre-feu de 22 heures, d'avertir et de retirer des points si nécessaires et de participer à la préparation des bals que vous ferrez avec l'aide de Mr. Malefoy. En ce qui attrait à votre aide auprès de Mrs. Burbage, elle vous en fera part en temps et lieu. Avez-vous d'autres questions?**_

 _ **-Oui, où se trouvent les appartements de préfets en chef et pouvez-vous m'y accompagner?**_

 _ **-Je vous y accompagne sur le champ si vous le désirez!**_

 _ **-Merci!**_

 _ **Arrivé devant le tableau…**_

Nous nous trouvions devant, un petit tableau qui représentait une jolie sirène assise sur un rocher. Le directeur me confia le mot de passe et nous avons, donc, pu pénétrer dans la Salle. La Salle commune de forme circulaire, elle aussi, était composée d'un magnifique foyer, de deux sofas en cuir noir et d'une petite table basse déposée sur un tapis rouge. Les murs étaient couvèrent d'un magnifique papier peint gris et un mur était rouge. C'était splendide, un décor de rêve. Je n'avais qu'une envi découvrir tout le reste, mais ma chambre en particulier. La douce voix du directeur me sorti de ma contemplation.

 _ **-J'espère que cela vous plaira! Je vous laisse visiter vos appartements et quand votre homologue sera là, il vous conduira à la Grande Salle pour le repas, mais avant d'aller rejoindre vos amis, venez me rejoindre.**_

 _ **-D'accord!**_

 _ **-Bon je vous laisse, vous avez l'air impatient de visiter…**_

 _ **-Oui! Merci de me recevoir Professeur!**_

 _ **-C'est un grand plaisir que de recevoir une fille aussi intéressante que vous dans mon école, Annabelle!**_

Je souris au vieil homme. Il tourna les talons et reparti vers son bureau.

* * *

 _ **Merci et à bientôt! Merci aussi de laisser un commentaire.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Annabelle : Les appartements

**Bonjour mes Potterheads favoris!**

 **Le chapitre 11! Yahoo! Je vous avouerais, que je suis paresseuse ces temps-ci et que je travail beaucoup durant les vacances d'hiver, donc ma fiction avance à pas de souris... J'espère que vous appréciez jusqu'à date. J'ai 17 chapitre de fini et le 18 ème est en route.**

 **Il me fait plaisir de lire vos reviews et de vous répondre. Cela me faire bien rire de voir comment vous envisager la suite des choses. :) Merci de me suivre et de m'envoyer vos commentaires (qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais)!**

 **Bonne lecture les copains. :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 _ **Annabelle : Les appartements**_

Après le départ de Dumbledore, je me précipitai vers les escaliers. Arrivée devant le couloir, je vis une porte noire avec une petite plaque argentée avec mon nom inscrit sur celle-ci.

Je tournai la poigné et j'y découvris une belle grande chambre. Un grand lit à baldaquins, les draps de ce lit était d'un rouge sang ainsi que le petit fauteuil, j'avais un bureau où travailler, deux tables de chevets de chaque côté de mon lit, une immense penderie pour y ranger tous mes vêtements,… Je me croyais dans un hôtel 5 étoiles, tout y était. C'était génial!

Quand j'eus fini de faire le tour de ma nouvelle chambre, je sortie et vis une porte deux portes devant ma chambre. J'ouvris la première et j'y découvris une petite pièce munie d'une table ronde et de deux chaises, ainsi que d'une bibliothèque remplit de bouquins. Je sortie de là en me disant que se devait être pour faire l'arrangement des bals qu'était destiné cette pièce. J'ouvris la seconde porte et je pu y voir la salle de bain. Elle était immense! Dans le font se trouvait une grande douche assez grande pour contenir deux personnes, une baignoire était près du mur à ma droite, un long comptoir qui contenait tout le nécessaire; Serviettes, mousse pour le bain, shampoing,… Deux éviers était encastrés dans celui-ci et une toilette près du comptoir. La salle de bain était dans les tons de mauves, prunes et gris argenté. C'était somptueux et très luxueux.

J'avais envie d'essayer ma nouvelle douche, alors, je fermai la porte, même si je savais que les autres ne seraient là que dans quelques heures. Je retirai mon jeans, mon débardeur blanc, mes sandales du style grec ainsi que mes sous-vêtements et je me glissai sous le jet d'eau bouillant pour me relaxer. C'était divin! Je sentais que j'allais me plaire dans cette école, finalement. Je pris tout mon temps pour me relaxer et quand j'eus fini, je pris une serviette et me séchai avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Mes bagages étaient tous sur mon lit, alors je pris des sous-vêtements; un kit en dentelle blanche, un chemisier blanc, une jupe, ma cape, des collants noir et une paire de ballerine à petit talons avant d'aller me sécher et de me lisser les cheveux.

En cherchant, je ne trouvai pas de prises électriques pour mon sèche-cheveux et mon fer à lisser. J'avais eu beau chercher partout rien, niet, nada! L'électricité n'existait pas à Poudlard? Il fallait croire que non! Et chez les Weasley aussi fallait dire, mais je croyais que c'était parce qu'il vivait très loin dans la campagne!

Donc, je les attachai en queue de cheval.

Après m'être occupé de mes cheveux, je pris un de mes bouquins de lecture et je me rendis dans la Salle commune près du foyer qui crépitait.

Quelque instant plus tard, le tableau s'ouvrit laissant place à un jeune homme blond vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche, d'une cravate verte et argent et d'une cape noir comme la mienne. Quand il me vit étendu sur l'un des canapés, il eut un drôle d'expression faciale.

 _ **-Bonsoir, Drago!**_ Dis-je en déposant mon livre sur la table basse.

 _ **-Annabelle? Quel agréable surprise.**_

 _ **-Je vois que tu te souviens de moi, c'est bien! Je suis contente de te revoir…**_

 _ **-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, ma chère! Tu es préfète toi aussi?**_

Bon, j'avais l'impression qu'il ignorait encore pour mon « statut » de Moldue. Il ne tarderait pas à la savoir, par contre. Je crois que personne n'était au courant dans cette école, appart Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione et les Weasley.

 _ **-Bien sûr, sinon je ne serais pas ici, en ce moment! Nous devrons, donc, partager cet appartement.**_

 _ **-Avec plaisir! Je suis content que ce soit toi et pas cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger! En parlant d'elle… Tu semblais les connaître… Je t'ai vu en présence de la bande de St-Potter…**_

Si seulement, il savait que je n'étais pas une sorcière il ne me dirait jamais une telle chose. Sans oublier, si il savait toute l'histoire…

 _ **-Nous nous sommes rencontrés en route, ils me semblaient être de bonne compagnie.**_

 _ **-Oublie ces nuls…**_

 _ **-Pourquoi, tu ne les aimes pas?**_

 _ **-Non! Je les hais! Quelle bande d'idiots!**_

Cette réplique m'avait vraiment touchée. J'étais furieuse contre lui, mais comme j'avais des dons de comédienne, je su lui cacher!

 _ **-Drago, ne juge pas sans connaître…**_

 _ **-Je ne te hais pas, alors ne commence pas… Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise quoi faire! Je juge qui je veux et si je veux les juger, c'est mon droit!**_

Tu ne me hais pas, maintenant, mais plus tard… On verra bien, Mr Malefoy!

 _ **-D'accord! Comme il vous plaira Monsieur Malefoy. Maintenant, que tu es là, on va pouvoir allés manger! Je suis morte de faim!**_

 _ **-Comme il vous plaira mademoiselle.**_ Répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

* * *

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir! :P


	12. Chapitre 12 Drago: Rageuse surprise

**Bonjour Petits Potterheads!**

 **Je tiens à mettre quelque chose au clair! ICI, CETTE HISTOIRE EST UNE FICTION AVEC _UN OC_! **

**UN OC CE N'EST PAS UN PERSONNAGE DU MONDE DE HP ALORS SI TU T'AI RENDU AU CHAPITRE 11 ET QUE TU VIENS ME DIRE EN COMMENTAIRE QUE TU N'AIMES PAS LES PERSONNAGES OC ALORS ARRÊTE DE LIRE MA FICTION C'EST TOUT! DE PLUS, JE TIENS À DIRE QUE PERSONNELLEMENT MOI J'AIME MON PERSONNAGE ET OUI ELLE À L'AIR PARFAITE, MAIS CE N'EST PAS UN OS QUE JE FAIS AVEC CETTE FICTION, ALORS IL EST NORMAL DE NE PAS AVOIR TOUT CRU DANS LE BEC COMME AVEC UN OS! IL Y A UNE RAISON À TOUT DANS LA VIE!**

 **DE PLUS, JE NE RETIENS PERSONNE ALORS SI TU N'AIMES PAS CETTE FICTION MÊME SI JE NE COMPREND PAS POURQUOI TA VISITE NE S'EST PAS ARRÊTÉ AU CHAPITRE 1, JE TE PRIS DE QUITTER! LE X ROUGE À GAUCHE (POUR LES MAC) OU À DROITE (POUR LE PC).**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suive et de poursuivre cette aventure avec moi.**

 **BONNE LECTURE à ceux qui le veulent bien!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 _ **Drago : Une rageuse surprise**_

J'étais ravi de voir que mon homologue allait être Annabelle et non Hermione Granger! Il faut croire que cette fille était plus brillante que cette Sang-de-Bourbe, mais Annabelle était surtout plus agréable à regarder que Granger.

En route vers la Grande Salle, je me décidai à faire plus ample connaissance avec ma nouvelle colocataire.

 _ **-Il y a longtemps que tu vis à Londres?**_

Mais quel con? Bien sûr que non, elle était nouvelle! Je ne sais pas ce qui me prenait de devenir un légume avec elle.

 _ **-Oui, depuis ma naissance!**_

Quoi? Non, c'était impossible! Non? Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de lui poser une autre question nous étions déjà rendus dans la Grande Salle. Je la quittai pour me rendre à ma table et je la vis se diriger vers le vieux fou, alias Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait? Quand il la vit s'avancer, un sourire se peignit sur son visage ridé. Ce qui m'intrigua d'avantage. Elle monta vers lui et celui-ci se leva. Le vieux fou fit tinter son vers avant de se racler la gorge.

 _ **-Le meilleur des Bonsoirs, à vous tous! Désolé de vous interrompre, mais je dois vous présenter quelqu'un de…très important.**_

Je glissai mon regard vers Annabelle et vit qu'elle se raidissait. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux et le vieux poursuivit.

 _ **-Je vous présente Mademoiselle Annabelle Stanford! Bon, vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je vous la présente. Et bien, Miss Stanford est une Moldue et…**_

QUOI!?

C'est à cet instant que tout mon sang se figea dans mes veines, que je sentis l'air se boquer dans mes poumons et que le sol sembla disparaître sous moi.

Je ne suivis pas le reste du discourt de Dumbledore. J'étais sonné! Je savais que j'avais la bouche grande ouverte, mais je m'en foutais. Des cris d'élèves indignés, venant de ma table avaient commencés à se faire entendre. J'étais stupéfait et fou de rage! Oui, pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle était Moldue? Une si belle fille ne pouvait pas être aussi inaccessible? Une stupide Moldue! Il fallait que je me réveille! C'était improbable! Une Moldue à Poudlard!? Annabelle Stanford, une Moldue? Soudain, je reçu un coup de coude dans les côtes.

 _ **-Aïe!**_

 _ **-Mais, c'est grotesque! Une Moldue à Poudlard! Je hais ce veux débris. C'est quoi l'idée d'emmener une chose comme ça dans notre école? Il faut déjà supporter ces sals Sangs-de-Bourbes et en plus cette immonde chose!**_ Me chuchota Pansy Parkinson.

 _ **-Je…Euh…**_

 _ **-Tu as perdu la parole, mon chou?**_

 _ **-Ta gueule, Parkinson!**_

Je fulminais, je n'en revenais pas, tout simplement. Quand le buffet commença, je pris une part de lasagne et la déchiquetai dans mon assiette faisant grincer le couteau sur la porcelaine blanche. J'avais le gout de tout détruire. Pourquoi? C'était bien la question! Ce n'était qu'une putain de moldue à la con! Une moldue d'on j'avais serré la main. OH MERDE! Dégoutant!

 _ **-Draginouchou! Qu'est-ce que tu as?**_

 _ **-Je t'ai dit de la FERMER! Fout-moi, la paix sale conne! Tu me saoul avec tes petits noms à la con! Et pour ton information; Je ne suis pas ton petit copain! Maintenant, je me casse! Bye!**_

Je me levai et quittai la salle d'un pas rageur. J'avais les nerfs à vif et cette conne l'avait bien cherchée! Qu'est-ce qui me prenait de perdre mon sang froid, aussi? Je me dirigeai vers mes appartements. En entrant, je jetai ma cape sur le canapé le plus près et marchai rapidement vers la salle de bain. Je retirai mes vêtements les laissant choir au sol et me jeta sous le jet d'eau glacé. Je devais éliminer toute trace d'elle de sur moi! Horrible! La honte!

Mais, il resta cette boule au creux de ma gorge… Brulante.

* * *

Merci! :)


	13. Chapitre 13 Annabelle: De retour

**Bonjour les Potterheads!**

 **On y va pour le chapitre 13?**

 **Désolé de mon absence, mais je ne me sentais pas super en forme ses derniers jours... Mais je suis de retour en force, avec les chapitres de ma fiction, qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture!:)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 _ **Annabelle : De retour dans les appartements**_

Le souper fut assez étrange, la bouffe ne l'était pas, mais l'ambiance l'était assurément. La table des verts et argents me regardait avec dédain et répulsion. Ce qui ne m'étonna pas d'eux. Par contre, les Gryffondors m'aimaient bien. Je me sentais tellement regardée et détestée par la table qui était dans mon dos que ça me coupait totalement l'appétit.

 _ **-Je hais tous ses Serpentards! Ils sont vraiment méchants et ils font un tel enfantillage… Chuchotai-je à Harry.**_

 _ **-Ouin…**_

 _ **-Ça va, Harry?**_

 _ **-À merveille…**_

Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur et je décidai de ne pas l'embêter.

 _ **-Je crois que je vais retourner à ma chambre, je n'ai pas très faim et je suis fatigué…**_

 _ **-Je t'accompagne, si tu veux.**_

 _ **-D'accord!**_

Nous nous sommes donc levés de table et nous nous sommes dirigés vers mes appartements. J'avais légèrement peur d'affronter Drago. Je ne savais pas comment il allait agir désormais qu'il connaissait la vérité.

Arrivé devant le portrait, après un trajet horriblement silencieux, Harry se tourna enfin pour m'adresser quelques mots.

 _ **-Tu es sûr que ça va aller?**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas… Si ce petit prince veut me faire du mal, je vais me défendre…**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Réellement, je ne veux pas qu'il Te fasse du mal! S'il te fait le moindre mal je lui casse la gueule et j'le tus après!**_

 _ **-Merci, Harry, mais je suis grande.**_

Puis un silence s'installa graduellement. Je fini par me décider à le quitter et m'approchai de lui pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue, mais il dévia la tête. Je me retrouvai à l'embrasser… Étrangement, je restai fixé à ses lèvres, elles étaient chaudes et douces. Il les entrouvrit et je glissai ma langue dans sa bouche, jouant, se cherchant, se retrouvant, pour finalement danser un superbe ballet érotique.

Me prenant par les hanches, il m'attira contre lui. Je glissai mes doigts dans sa chevelure. C'était le paradis, on aurait dit une scène d'un film romantique américain!

Quand il s'écarta de moi en reculant de plusieurs pas, le souffle court, je le vis devenir couleur tomate. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et je commençai à avancer vers lui d'un pas décidé. L'attrapant par la nuque, il captura mes lèvres avant que je n'aie pu le faire avec les siennes.

Le baiser fut plus long et plus profond, mais surtout qu'Harry était plus confiant. Il descendit ses mains dans le creux de mes reins. Quand je les sentis descendre plus basses, je me décollai de lui et pénétrai dans mon dortoir.

Que venait-il de m'arriver? Venais-je vraiment de prendre plaisir à embrasser mon meilleur ami? En courant, vers ma chambre, je frappé un obstacle et je me retrouvai sur le torse de Malefoy. Dans sa chute, il m'avait entrainé et j'étais étendu sur lui de tout mon long. Son corps était tout reluisant grâce aux petites gouttelettes qui perlaient sur sa peau de porcelaine. En me voyant, il hurla en me poussant sur le sol. Il se releva et me contempla.

 _ **-Ne me touche pas sale Moldue! Tu es si répugnante que je crois qu'il va falloir que je me lave une seconde fois seulement pour retirer toutes traces de toi sur ma douce et parfaite peau! Dégage de ma vue! Je ne veux pas avoir à faire à une pauvre fille comme toi! Tu n'es rien, ici! Tu n'as aucun pouvoir alors, si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive de mal, tu dégages, d'ici!**_

 _ **-Non, mais c'est quoi le problème, espèce de raciste? Tu penses que tu vaux mieux que tout le monde? Je me fout de ne pas avoir de pouvoir magique… Dans la vie, un mot peut devenir une arme, pas besoin de baguette pour blaiser des gens, alors si tu ne veux pas souffrir, ravale tout de suite ce que tu viens de me dire! Ton comportement n'a pas lieux d'être, ok? Regard tout à l'heure tu me considérais comme une des tiens et maintenant que tu sais que je suis une fille Moldue, tu me considères, comme une moins que rien! Tu es lâche qui crois tout ce que maman et papa pensent des personnes différentes d'eux. Je pensais que tu pouvais dépasser ça, car tu m'appréciais bien avant de savoir que je n'avais pas de pouvoir. Je te déteste, sal petit con! De plus, c'est plutôt toi qui va dégager de mon chemin!**_

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et une rage intense bouillait dans mes veines. Ce qu'il venait de dire m'avais vraiment touché et de plein fouet. J'avais le gout de le frapper, de lui faire ravaler ses paroles blessantes qu'il avait dites.

Il tourna le dos, sans dire un mot et parti vers sa chambre.

Je n'avais jamais entendu des paroles si blessantes à mon égard. J'étais dans une rage monstrueuse!

* * *

Qu'est ce que vous en dites?


	14. Chapter 14 Harry: De retour à la réalité

**Bonjour les copains!**

 **Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre!**

 **De plus, je sais que s'est la relâche scolaire pour plusieurs d'entre-vous alors je vais vous donner un peu de lecture pour cette relâche scolaire qui n,est pas encore la mienne pour ne rien vous cacher. Au cégep (genre terminal pour vous les français), on n'a notre relâche en fin mars...**

 **Je ne m'éterniserai pas à l'infini, mais voilà, je suis contente de poursuivre cette fiction avec vous!**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 ** _Harry : De retour à la réalité_**

Quand Annabelle partie dans son appartement, j'eus un pincement au cœur, mais j'étais tout de même fou de joie. J'avais le goût de sauter partout! Je tournai les talons et me précipitai à mon dortoir. J'avais enfin eu droit à un véritable baiser de sa part…

En entrant dans ma chambre avec mon sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, je ne passai pas inaperçu aux yeux de mon colocataire, car celui-ci me fixa avec curiosité.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry? Me demanda Ron.**_

 _ **-ON S'EST EMBRASSÉS! Deux fois, Ron!**_

 _ **-Raconte!**_

Je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit et raconta tout à Ron. J'étais si heureux, si … Je n'avais même pas les mots!

 _ **-C'était du délire, c'était tellement bon! Je l'attendais depuis si longtemps! Mais, après elle s'est sauvée…**_

 _ **-Oh…Tu penses qu'elle regrette?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi?**_

 _ **-Elle s'est sauvée, non…?**_

 _ **-RON! Pourquoi tu dis cela! J'étais heureux… Arg!**_

 _ **-Désolé, mais Harry… Elle est quand même partie! Je ne l'ai pas inventé…**_

 _ **-Pourquoi? Pourquoi elles sont si compliquées à cerner!?**_

 _ **-Parce qu'elles n'ont pas le cerveau d'un mec et tu ne penses pas comme une fille et surtout pas comme ELLE pense!**_

 _ **-J'aimerais tellement savoir à quoi elle pense!**_

 _ **-On voudrait tous savoir que pensent les gens qu'on aime, mais c'est impossible… Je sais ce que c'est…**_

 _ **-Alors c'est qui la fille, Ron?**_

 _ **-Personne…**_

 _ **-J'en suis pas sûr… Dis le moi… Parce que je suis déjà sûr de qui ça peut être.**_

 _ **-Tu sais déjà qui est dans mon esprit?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr! Ta meilleure amie. Qui veux tu que ce soi d'autre? Hermione est la seule fille que tu côtois.**_

 _ **-C'est Mione, mais chut! Je ne sais pas encore comment lui demander.**_

 _ **-Ron vous êtes fait pour aller ensemble! Vous vous aimez, c'est tellement évidant! Des fois je me sens de trop entre vous deux…**_

 _ **-Mais non, tu n'es pas de trop!**_

* * *

 ** _Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir! :)_**

 ** _Merci de me suivre!_**

 ** _A+_**

 ** _Gothmary96_**


	15. Chapitre 15 Drago: Les mots du pardon

**_Coucou les potterheads!_**

 ** _Un autre petit chapitre pour vous mes chers amis! :)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 ** _Drago : Les mots du pardon_**

En entrant dans ma chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard, je fermai la porte avant de me laisser glisser jusqu'au planché. Repensant à mes dires, je sentis mon être tout entier frissonner.

Ouf, je n'y avais pas été avec le dos de la cuillère…

Puis, je sentis la culpabilité m'envahir… J'avais rarement éprouvé cette émotion dans la vie et pour une fois, j'avais honte. Une honte si forte, que cela me donna la nausée.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus… J'avais l'habitude d'être dur, froid et sans pitié, mais cette fois, pour une raison qui m'échappait totalement, je ne supportais pas ce fardeau.

Je ne cessais de penser à ce regard… On aurait dit qu'elle allait me faire flamber sur place. La rage qui la consumait… Jamais on ne m'avait tenu tête de la sorte! Jamais on ne m'avait fait ravaler mes paroles comme cela. Cette fille était sans conteste très courageuse, pour se frotter à un sorcier de la sorte, mais elle avait raison…

C'est alors que j'entendis un cri déchirer l'air.

J'enfilai rapidement un boxer, un pantalon et une chemise.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et allai voir ce qui ce passait.

Arrivé devant la porte, je cognai trois petits coups avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'enter dans la pièce.

Assise sur son lit, elle pleurait et se tenait la tête dans les mains. Cette douleur… Me fendit le cœur. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je devais avouer que je regrettais mes paroles et je ne savais pas pourquoi cela me faisait autant de mal.

Puis, elle tourna son visage vers moi et ce fut plus fort que moi :

 _ **-OH MERDE!**_

Son regard était noir, mais pas seulement mauvais, mais littéralement noir. Ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées et elle semblait possédée. Puis, elle regarda les rideaux avant de les voir prendre feu. C'est quand elle reposa les yeux sur moi que j'eu peur et elle aussi avait peur.

Je su immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

 _ **-Écartes-toi!**_ Lui dis-je avant de sortir ma baguette et d'éteindre l'incendie, avant qu'il ne se propage.

C'est alors qu'elle sortie du lit pour venir me voir. Elle marcha d'un pas furieux. C'est alors qu'elle me poussa contre le mur à l'extérieur de sa chambre, que j'échappai ma baguette au passage, avant de se placer devant moi. Étrangement, sa force s'était décuplée…

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je n'osai pas bouger.

 _ **-Pourquoi tu me fais du mal? Pourquoi?**_ Souffla-elle machiavéliquement.

Je dégluti, puis je me plongeai dans ses yeux.

 _ **-Annabelle, tu dois te calmer. Tu es, comme on pourrait dire, une vélane. Alors si tu ne veux pas enflammer Poudlard en entier, tu dois te calmer.**_

 _ **-Une quoi? C'est encore une insulte, c'est ça?**_ Dit-elle avant de me pousser au sol.

 _ **-Non, je ne t'insulte pas… Une vélane est l'une des femmes les plus belles au monde! Tu devrais être flattée…**_ Dis-je pour la calmer en essayant de me relever.

Il était vrai qu'à l'origine, une vélane était blonde et avait les yeux bleus, mais Annabelle était une beauté… Et si elle n'avait que peu de sang de vélane, c'était une possibilité d'envisager qu'elle serait différente des vélane pur sang. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne s'est pas transformée en oiseau, selon moi.

Puis, je vis ses épaules se décontracter. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, curieuse.

 _ **-Je peux me relever? On pourrait aller discuter?**_ Lui demandai-je poliment afin d'éviter une colère.

Elle me regarda et ne dit mot. Je me remis donc sur pied et lui demandai :

 _ **-Tu veux qu'on aille discuter au salon?**_

C'est à ce moment quelle tomba à genoux au sol et se mit à pleurer, le visage dans ses mains.

Mon cœur s'émietta. Je me rapprochai d'elle afin de la réconforter.

 _ **-Excuse–moi pour tout à l'heure…**_ Lui dis-je doucement.

Puis, elle leva les yeux et je les vis de couleur ambré, ce qui me rassura.

 _ **-On doit aller voir le Professeur Rogue.**_ Lui dis-je.

 _ **-Pour quoi faire?**_

 _ **-Il faut lui parler de tout ça… Il pourra t'expliquer tout ce qu'il sait sur la condition vélane…**_

Elle me questionna du regard un instant, avant de se lever.

* * *

 **Et puis? Ça vous éclaire de connaitre le sort que j'ai réservé à Annabelle?**

 **Une petite reviews?**

 **a+ Gothmary96**


	16. Chapitre 16 Annabelle : Révélation

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

 **Youpi je suis en vacances! Le CÉGEP est fini (jusqu'en aout) et je peux enfin prendre un peu de temps pour écrire. Je peux vous dire que le cours Courants artistiques II n'est pas une mince affaire! Mais, trêve de plaisanteries!**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous publier quelques petits chapitre de cette fiction que j'avais mis en suspend (de 1, car j'étais déprimée et de 2, car le CÉGEP s'est accaparent!).**

 **Bref, je suis contente de retrouver Annabelle et mes petits perso favoris. Je suis pas mal d'avance alors je vais vous publier quelques trois (peut-être quatre) chapitre!**

 **PS: Désolée pour les fautes de français, je n'ai pas de correctrice (ou correcteur) alors je fais de mon possible! Si cela vous intéresse de me corriger faites moi signe!**

 **Merci à _Streema_ pour le mot d'encouragement qui m'a permit de me botter le cul!**

 **Bonne lectutre**

 **XX Gothmary96**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

 ** _Annabelle : Révélation_**

Quand Drago toqua à la porte, je sentis mes entrailles se nouer. Nous n'avions pas parler du tout durant le trajet qui séparait mon appartement, des cachots froids et humides.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant le Professeur « chair de poule » apparaître, immédiatement, il afficha une moue intriguée.

 _ **-Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Stanford… Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?**_ Dit-il de cette voix galvanisante.

Je regardai Rogue droit dans les yeux.

 _ **-Selon Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes le mieux placé pour nous éclairer sur les « vélaine »?**_

Professeur « chair de poule » haussa un sourcil avant de poser les yeux sur Drago, puis sur moi et de nouveau sur Drago et moi encore.

 _ **-Vous voulez dire les vélanes, Miss Stanford… Il est vrai que je connais ces créatures, mais pourquoi êtes vous venu me poser la question à cette heure?**_

 _ **-Selon Drago, je serais une vélane.**_

Un rictus déplaisant apparu sur les lèvres du Professeur « chair de poule » et il enchaina en questionnant Drago :

 _ **-J'en était sur… Une étrange d'aura planait autour de vous, Miss. Mais, veuillez m'éclairer… Monsieur Malefoy.**_

 _ **-Elle a, comme on pourrait dire, incendier ces rideaux d'un seul regard, elle criait comme une furie et elle avait les yeux complètement noirs.**_

Rogue haussa un sourcil et me toisa. Mon premier réflex fut d'afficher un air hautin et satisfait en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

 _ **-Et à quoi était dû cette « crise »?**_

Je regardai Drago avec ce petit air et il poursuivit d'un ton quelque peu honteux :

 _ **-Plutôt dans la soirée, nous avons eu une altercation. Une discutions assez houleuse et elle s'est par la suite mise en colère.**_

 _ **-Est-ce exact, Miss Stanford?**_

J'hochai la tête et vit le professeur se questionner.

 _ **-Intéressant… elle ne possède pas toutes les caractéristiques des vélanes, mais il est clair qu'un évènement a réveillé la vélane en elle, ou du moins le peu de ce sang qui coule dans ses veines. Aviez-vous déjà eu ce genre de « crise », Miss Stanford?**_

 _ **-Jamais, je n'avais éprouvée une telle rage dans ma vie. C'était la première fois…**_

Puis, Rogue posa son regard sur Drago et le questionna :

 _ **-Quel était la raison de votre… « Houleuse…altercation », Monsieur Malefoy?**_ Demanda le Professeur Rogue avec un sourire mauvais.

 _ **-Je crois que vous le savez, Rogue.**_

 _ **-En effet, Monsieur Malefoy…**_

Je soupirai fortement avant de dire :

 _ **-Alors? Est-ce qu'on va y passer la nuit? C'est quoi une vélane?**_

Professeur « chair de poule » me jeta un regard dédaigneux et s'exclama :

 _ **-Si vous êtes une vélane, Miss Stanford, vous devez trouver votre « partenaire », ce qui est selon moi déjà fait et vous devez le « marquer », si non vous finirai en perpétuelle acrimonie et s'en suivra un mort douloureuse dans la tristesse absolue.**_

Je jetai un regard à Drago, qui sembla sous le choc. J'haussai les épaules en songeant que si je devais passer le reste de ma vie avec mon meilleur ami, cela allait être simple.

 _ **-Vous n'est pas entrain de suggéré que…**_

 _ **-Oui, Drago. Vous êtes le « partenaire » destiné à Miss Stanford.**_

 _ **-Quoi!? Non, mon partenaire, c'est Harry!**_ Lui dis-je.

Les deux hommes me regardaient et ce fut Drago qui brisa le silence.

 _ **-St-Potter? Il ne manquait plus que lui! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire…**_

 _ **-Harry est mon meilleur ami depuis l'école primaire!**_ Le coupai-je.

Visiblement, Drago ne fut pas très satisfait de ma réponse, car il se referma sur lui-même, avant de m'assassiner du regard. Rogue, lui, sembla assez amusé de la situation.

 _ **-Il est évident que vous avez des sentiments pour Monsieur Potter, par contre, votre sang de vélane s'est réveillé à cause de Monsieur Malefoy, à ce que je comprends. Avez-vous rencontré Drago Malefoy avant d'entrer à Poudlard? Avez-vous ressentis une forte attraction pour lui, dès votre première rencontre?**_

Immédiatement, mes joue prirent une teinte rougeâtre et se mirent à me bruler. Il était évident que j'avais irrémédiablement été attirée par Drago. C'est également à cause de lui que j'avais de la difficulté à me faire une idée sur mes sentiments pour Harry. Depuis ma rencontre avec le blond, je ne pensais qu'à sa beauté, son charme, son aura envoutante…

 _ **-Euh… Nous nous sommes rencontrés chez la vendeuse d'uniformes située sur le chemin de traverse, avant de nous revoir dans les appartements des préfets à Poudlard.**_

 _ **-Et à voir vos joues franchement rougies, j'en conclu qu'un et un font deux… Monsieur Malefoy ne vous laisse pas indifférente. Sans oublié, vous avez ignorez ma dernière question, Miss.**_

Je jetai un regard à Drago qui afficha une moue fière et aguicheuse, ce qui me choqua. J'avais l'impression que Professeur « chair de poule » lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui m'irrita d'avantage.

 _ **-Bref, j'en conclu que vos doutes sont désormais fondés. Miss Stanford, seulement pour être certain, je devrais vous prélever un peu de votre sang, afin de le tester, si vous me le permettiez?**_

J'inclinai la tête à l'affirmative.

 _ **-Parfait, nous le verrons dès demain matin, à mon bureau. Monsieur Malefoy vous y conduira. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée**_. Dit-il de son ton glacial, avant de faire tourner sa cape en claquant l'air.

* * *

 **Une petite review?**

 **La suite est déjà écrite! (Cris de joie)**

 **A+**

 **XX Gothmary96**


	17. Chapter 17 Harry : Panique à bord

**Coucou mes petits Potterheads!**

 **Alors, on se lance pour un autre chapitre?**

 **Je trouve que le chapitre 17 es très court, mais je trouvais intéressant de faire "capoter" Harry (juste un peu)! Pour compenser, j'y vais d'un troisième chapitre et peut-être d'un quatrième! J'aime me garder un "lousse" pour pouvoir changer et agrémenter l'histoire au fur et à mesure.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture!**

 **XX Gothmary96**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

 ** _Harry : Panique à bord_**

En me rendant à la Grande salle ce matin, je sentis ce fichu sourire niais continuer de fendre mon visage. Étrangement, j'avais mal dormi la nuit précédente, ma cicatrice n'avait cessé de me faire souffrir et sans parler des cauchemars à propos de Voldemort.

Quand me regard se posa sur la table des Gryffondor, je fus surpris de ne pas y avoir trouvé, ma meilleure amie. Inévitablement, je me dirigeai vers Ron et Hermione qui déjeunaient.

 _ **-Bon matin, Harry. Ça va? Tu as une sale tête ce matin?**_ Annonça Hermione.

 _ **\- Vous avez vu, Anna?**_

 _ **-Non?**_ Répondit Hermione en regardant autour.

Mon cœur fit trois tours, avant que je sente mes tripes se nouer. Malefoy lui avait-il fait du mal? En regardant la table des verts et argent, je ne vis pas la fouine blonde, ce qui me fit encore plus peur.

 _ **-Je vais aller la chercher.**_ Leur annonçai-je avant de partir en direction de l'appartement des préfets au pas de course.

En arrivant devant le portrait, je prononçai le mot de passe que j'avais entendu de la bouche d'Anna, la veille. Étrangement, il y régnait le silence et une forte odeur de brulée. Mon sang se figea dans mes veine et je me pressai d'explorer les lieux.

Je montai les marches et me dirigeai vers la première porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain. Elle était vide. Je regardai en-face et j'y vis le lit vide d'Anna. Puis, mon regard se posa sur les rideaux qui visiblement avaient été endommagé par un incendie, vu la noirceur de ceux-ci.

La panique m'envahit d'avantage. Où était-elle? Pourquoi les traces d'un feu!?

Je couru vers la porte et découvrit la chambre de Malefoy également vide. Il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement! OÙ ÉTAIT-ELLE?

Puis, la cloche retentit, ce qui annonça le début des cours. Je ne pu me résoudre à manquer mon premier cours, car il était avec Rogue. Et si Rogue s'apercevait de mon absence, ce qui ne manquait pas d'arriver, je ferais déjà perdre des points à ma maison.

Je pris donc le chemin de la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. En entrant, je remarquai que le seul siège libre était aux côtés de Malefoy. Il était en classe, par contre, il semblait ailleurs et les cernes qu'il affichait sous les yeux me portaient à croire qu'il n'avait pas très bien dormi, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Ce qui piqua ma curiosité. De plus, si je voulais savoir où était Anna, s'était la seule personne qui risquait de l'avoir vu. S'est donc sans joie, mais avec curiosité, que je pris place à côté de mon ennemi juré.

En m'asseyant, je croisai le regard méprisant, mais amusé de Rogue. Malefoy sembla se foutre de moi au possible, ce qui m'intrigua d'avantage. Habituellement, il m'aurait jeté une pique ou m'aurait dit de dégager, mais il ne fit que me jeter un regard lasse et écœuré.

 _ **-Où est Anna, Malefoy?**_ Lui dis-je sur un ton des plus froids.

Il haussa les épaules.

 _ **-Ne fait pas l'idiot. Je sais que tu te doutes…**_

Il tourna complètement son visage vers moi et me répondit sur un ton sec et froid :

 _ **-Comment tu veux que je le sache? Je n'en ai rien à foutre des Moldues, moi!**_

Sur ce, Rogue commença son cours, incitant tous et chacun à ce taire au plus vite. Aujourd'hui, Rogue aborda les créatures de formes humaines, mais, tout au long du cours, il ne cessa de me jeter des regards froids, ce qui me fit me questionner. Pour ce qui était de Malefoy, il prenait en note tous les dires de Rogue, sans jamais se soucier de moi.

À la fin du cours, qui me sembla avoir prit une éternité, je me dirigeai vers la Grande salle pour passer mon quart d'heure en compagnie de Ron, avant notre cours de Potions avec le Professeur Slughorn que nous avions décidé de prendre pour combler notre temps libre avant le diner.

* * *

 **Une review?**

 **A+**

 **XX Gothmary96**


	18. Chapitre 18 Annabelle : Fatalité

**Coucou les Popotters!**

 **Voilà la suite!**

 **PS: Pardon pour les fautes... Correcteur(trice), manifeste toi! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **XX Gothmary96**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 _ **Annabelle : Fatalité**_

La nuit dernière eut été de courte durée.

 _[Flash Back]_

Suite à notre entretien avec le Professeur « chair de poule », Drago et moi retournâmes à notre appartement, dans le plus grand silence.

À peine fut-il entré qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais je l'arrêté dans son élan en lui tirant le poignet. Il pausa les yeux sur moi et je sentis l'angoisse m'envahir.

 _ **-Je ne peux pas être avec toi… Tu es une Moldue. Personne ne me le pardonnera…**_ Dit-il avant de tirer sur son bras pour se défaire de mon emprise.

 _ **-Mais, vous avez dit que j'étais une… créature magique… une vé… une vilane.**_

Drago soupira d'exaspération et afficha une moue dégoutée, avant de dire :

 _ **-Tu n'es que très peu « vélane »… J'ai peur que ça ne compte pas aux yeux de…**_

 _ **-Alors, tu préfères me voir mourir? C'est la mort qui m'attend selon Rogue.**_

 _ **-Laisse moi du temps…**_ Dit-il avant de tourner les talons et de monter les quelques marches.

Je le laissai monter, me disant qu'il avait peut-être, bel et bien, besoin d'un instant seul. Je me mordit la lèvres en retenant un grognement d'exaspération et quand j'entendis la porte de sa chambre claquer, je me jetai dans la salle de bain.

Quand l'eau brulante coula sur mon corps, je sentis la tentions disparaître de mes muscles. Le jet d'eau venant du plafond me faisait penser à une journée particulièrement chaude du mois d'Aout. Une fois mouillée, je regardai autour de moi à la recherche du savon. Bien sûr, il y avait mon gel douche, mais je n'avais pas envie de sentir… comme d'habitude. (Bref, ce fut la raison qui me vint à l'esprit pour attraper la bouteille juste à côté). Je fini par attraper le gel douche de Drago, avant de humer son odeur.

OH BORDEL! Ce fut la pire chose à faire!

Il sentait divinement bon! Harry sentait bon, mais pas comme Drago. Drago avait une odeur virile, d'homme, mais avec un soupçon de... Je ne savais quoi. Il sentait la mer, le soleil, le gazon frais, l'été,…

Prise d'une pulsion qui m'était inconnue (pas tant que ça, mais…), je lui volai une petite quantité de se nectar et m'en tartinai le corps, après, je me rinçai sous l'eau chaude. Je fermai les robinets, après avoir humé une dernière fois le gel douche de mon colocataire et j'enroulai une serviette éponge sur moi, pour finalement sortir de la salle de bain et me rendre à ma chambre.

Je revêtis une nuisette noire, avant de me glisser sous la couette. Après coup, je pris le roman, _Les hommes qui n'aimaient pas les femmes,_ qui était posé sur ma table de nuit et me replongeai dans ma lecture.

 _«_ _— Lisbeth, peux-tu me donner une définition du mot « amitié » ?_

— _Quand on aime bien quelqu'un._

— _Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui fait qu'on aime bien quelqu'un ? Elle haussa les épaules._

— _L'amitié – ma définition – est basée sur deux choses, dit-il soudain. Le respect et la confiance. Ces deux facteurs doivent obligatoirement s'y trouver. Et ça doit être réciproque. On peut avoir du respect pour quelqu'un, mais si on n'a pas la confiance, l'amitié s'effrite._ _»_

Naquit un sourire sur mes lèvres. Je pensai immédiatement à mon amitié avec Harry. Il était inévitable que moi et Harry, nous nous respections et que j'avais un infini confiance en lui. J'aimais aussi Harry de tout mon cœur… (Me revint, alors, en tête ce baiser que nous avions échangé en soirée.)

Subitement, je pensai à cet acte complètement irréfléchi de ma part. Ce baiser n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu, jamais. Cela venait mettre notre amitié sur un chemin des plus dangereux qui soit. Le fait que je sois une vélane venait également tout gâcher… Mais, tout ça était également la faute d'Harry, s'il ne m'avait jamais emmenée à Poudlard, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Drago Malefoy! J'aurais peut-être même fini avec lui, mais là tout était désormais impossible! Comme je l'avais compris, si je ne finissais pas avec Drago, je mourrais…

Harry m'avait donc condamné!

J'allais mourir… Cette pensée me terrorisa au plus haut point. Pour en ajouter une couche, je sentis la nausée me prendre.

Je me recroquevillai dans lit et pleurait, pour une seconde fois dans la soirée. Des hoquets me venaient de temps à autre, ne diminuant pas mon mal être…

Je finie par constater que depuis que j'étais à Poudlard, je ne faisais que pleurer et, pour cette raison, j'avais l'air d'un gros bébé. C'est cette pensée qui me ramena à la réalité.

Je me redressai, essuyai mes yeux et sortie de ma chambre. Je devait me reprendre en main où j'allais finir comme… Mimi le fantôme des toilettes! J'avais la ferme intention d'aller voir Drago pour évaluer la situation et clarifier certaines choses. Nous devions parler de tout cela, je ne pouvais pas me coucher avec ces pensées malsaines.

En arrivant devant la porte de Drago, je cognai trois fois, par politesse. Je patientai, mais s'était sans réponse. Je décidai d'ouvrir la porte pour savoir si Drago était encore là et ce que je vis me cloua sur place.

Drago était bien dans sa chambre, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il était à genou sur son lit, sans t-shirt et sa main droite serrait son avant bras gauche et il semblait souffrir le martyr. Il haletait sous l'effet de la douleur. Je m'avançai vers lui, d'un pas peu assuré, et il ne sembla pas s'en soucier, tant le mal qu'il ressentait était intense.

Doucement, je posai ma main sur la sienne, elle était chaude et douce, et il leva les yeux vers moi. Son regard était emplit de souffrance, mais également de colère et de peur. Délicatement, je l'incitai silencieusement à me montrer sa blessure qui ne semblait pas saigner, ce qui me rassura. S'est avec précaution que je retirai sa main de son avant bras, mais il s'y opposa fermement.

 _ **-Personne ne doit voir ça!**_ Clama-t-il avec colère.

 _ **-Personne sauf moi, Drago? Je ne suis personne pour toi, de toute façon…**_ Dis-je tristement en espérant qu'il aurait assez pitié pour me montrer sa blessure qui ne semblait pas si grave au fond.

Il sembla stupéfait de ma réponse et je lui souris faiblement pour le rassurer de mes intentions. Après coup, je poussai lentement sa main de son avant-bras et lorsque je vis cet horrible tatouage bouger sur sa peau, je senti mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. J'eu comme réflex de couvris le dessin de ma main et il soupira fortement. Il ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup, ensuite, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda ma main.

 _ **-Merde. Il n'y a plus aucune douleur. Je ne l'entends plus…**_

 _ **-Qui donc?**_ Demandai-je avec curiosité.

En relevant les yeux vers moi, son regard devint dur, puis, je me souvins d'un détail dont Harry m'avait déjà parlé… Ce tatouage c'était _La Marque des ténèbres_. Drago était un Mangemort!

À cette pensée, ma respiration se bloqua dans mes poumons et je me figeai. La peur s'empara de moi et j'eu envie de fuir, mais Drago dû voir que j'avais compris la signification du tatouage et il retira son bras, mais la douleur dut être encore plus grande que quelques instant auparavant, car il grogna fortement.

Je lui repris le bras et touchai l'horrible tatouage une seconde fois. Il sembla reprendre ses esprits et chuchota :

 _ **-Un bouclier? Un putain de bouclier…Tu agis comme un bouclier.**_ Dit-il plus pour lui que pour moi.

 _ **-C'est ce que je constate…**_

 _ **-Je t'interdit de parler de tout ça à qui que ce soit. Si non…**_

 _ **-Souviens-toi. Je suis condamné de toute façon.**_ Le coupai-je.

Il détourna les yeux et se referma sur lui-même. Il inspira fortement avant de laisser échapper un sanglot. Au début, j'avais cru qu'il avait soupiré, mais en voyant une larme glisser sur la pointe de son nez, je compris.

 _ **-Ma vie est une condamnation…**_ Dit-il en soupirant.

Quand il me regarda enfin, je vis sa barrière tomber. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine devant un tel désarroi, mais je n'osai parler de peur qu'il ne me rejette ou ne se referme sur lui-même. Je voulais qu'il parle de lui-même. S'est alors qu'il versa quelques larmes avant de me dire :

 _ **-On n'a déjà choisi pour moi… Mon destin est horrible…**_

 _ **-Pourquoi, dois-tu mourir?**_

 _ **-Si tu savais comme je ne veux pas de ce destin… Si je ne fais pas ce qu'on attend de moi, je serai exécuté.**_

Je l'écoutai, mais sans réellement comprendre, je sentais que ce soir, il était encore tôt pour poser la moindre question à ce sujet et me retins, attendant un meilleur moment pour lui poser ces questions.

J'avais réellement mal pour lui. Il semblait si affecté. D'une main, il effaça rageusement les derniers sillions de larmes, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience qu'il venait d'être faible pour une fois dans sa vie.

 _ **-Tu veux que je reste dormir près de toi… Pour réduire la douleur?**_

Il pouffa de rire, un rire méchant comme s'il me prenait pour une imbécile. Suite à cela, il retrouva son air arrogant et me dit:

 _ **-Pas question! Personne ne dort avec moi. Jamais! Surtout pas une Moldue.**_

J'arquai un sourcil, insultée, mais surtout surprise de cette attaque, j'avais pensée qu'il aurait dit oui vu les circonstances. Je n'aimais pas voir les gens souffrir, mais vu qu'il ne voulait pas de mon aide, je me relevai d'un bond et le regardai souffrir.

 _Il voulait souffrir, qu'il souffre! On ne peut sauver les gens qui ne veulent pas être sauvé!_

À peine fus-je sur pied, que je le vis serrer les dents et pousser un gémissement. Puis, sur un ton suffisant, je lui dis :

 _ **-Alors, bonne nuit, Malefoy. Fait de beaux cauchemars.**_

Je tournai les talons et repartie vers ma chambre.

* * *

 **Mouhahaha! J'aime ça quand Anna est arrogante! ;)**

 **Une review?**

 **Merci**

 **XX Gothmary**


	19. Chapter 19 Drago : La confirmation

**Coucou mes petits Potterheads!**

 **Je sais que le chapitre 19 est court, mais je ne savais pas comment faire autrement.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

 _ **Drago : La confirmation**_

La nuit dernière avait été un calvaire! S'était même peu dire. La douleur de mon avant-bras avait été insupportable et par orgueil, je n'étais pas retourné voir Annabelle.

J'étais un Malefoy et l'orgueil était une chose très importante!

Sans parler des cauchemars qui avaient peuplés mon sommeil. Je pouvais encore voir le visage blafard de Voldemort me montrer ce qui adviendrait de mes parents si je n'accomplissais pas cette stupide mission.

Cette histoire de « bouclier » m'avait également troublé.

Je n'en revenais pas! Je ne savais par quel moyen cette Annabelle arrivait à faire un bouclier contre les pensés que je recevais directement de Voldemort et contre la brulure que j'avais à la Marque. Tout cela était trop étrange et si incongru… C'était à la fois fascinant et frustrant. Comment pouvait-elle faire une pareille chose?

Après m'être péniblement levé, je revêtis l'uniforme de l'école et allai me laver les dents.

Malgré le fait que j'avais de la difficulté à tenir debout, je ne pouvais pas manquer de cours, afin d'éveiller le moins de soupesons possible.

Quand mon regard croisa celui de mon reflet, en arrivant devant le grand miroir dans la salle de bain, je cru ne pas me reconnaitre. J'avais une tête à faire peur. De longs cernes soulignaient mes yeux fatigués, mon teint était plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et mes cheveux avait l'air d'avoir eut peur eux aussi, car ils se dressaient sur ma tête. Je fis du mieux que je peux et je me peignai, en tout cas, j'essayai, et appliquai un peu de gel pour essayer de les faire tenir correctement.

C'est ensuite que je croisai le regard d'Annabelle dans le miroir. Elle était déjà coiffée d'une longue tresse et elle avait revêtit l'uniforme de l'école.

En me voyant, elle eut un gloussement.

 _ **-Tu as bien dormi, à ce que je vois.**_ Dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique avant de me rejoindre près des lavabos afin de se brosser les dents, un sourire narquois peint sur le visage.

Cette manie de me provoquer me rendait… fou. Si elle n'avait pas été une Moldue, j'aurais très bien pu m'amuser de son insolence. Elle était audacieuse. J'aimais ce genre de femmes, habituellement, mais son statut posait problème. Je préférais me tenir loin d'elle.

Puis, elle sortie de la salle de bain, mais avant elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et elle me dit :

 _ **-Je t'attends au salon. Rogue doit déjà être à son bureau.**_

-X0x-x0X-

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions dans le bureau de Rogue, après un trajet terriblement silencieux.

Annabelle semblait s'être refermée sur elle, car elle gardait obstinément les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et fixai résolument un point devant elle afin de ne jamais croiser mon regard. Elle était encore plus froide que le marbre. C'était une bonne chose, après tout. Elle me rendait la chose plus facile.

-X0x-x0X-

Rogue lui préleva un goute de sang à l'aide d'une aiguille qu'il planta dans son index. Annabelle ne sourcilla même pas. Il déposa ensuite la goute dans une fiole, où il y avait déjà un liquide incolore. Mon parrain secoua légèrement le petit flacon et soudainement, le liquide vira au bleu turquoise, mais resta clair et translucide. Rogue regarda la petite fiole et sourit d'un air satisfait.

 _ **-Une vélane… Mais que très peu. Le liquide serait opaque si vous étiez un pur sang. Il serait intéressant d'approfondir sur le sujet, Miss Stanford. Si vous le voulez bien?**_

Une étrange boule de colère naquit dans le creux de ma gorge, pour aucune raison. Comme si elle venait de sentir mon malaise, elle posa les yeux sur moi et je ne réagis pas, mais elle sembla me questionner. Son regard était givrant.

 _ **-Je vais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir.**_

 _ **-Bien. N'hésitez pas en cas de besoin, Miss.**_ Répondit Rogue en lui affichant un sourire détestable.

Sur ce, nous sortîmes de son bureau. Annabelle passa devant moi et s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin. L'instant d'après, la cloche résonna dans le château annonçant le début des cours.

* * *

 **Alors? Vous avez aimez?**

 **A+**

 **XX Gothmary96**

 **PS: J'ai commencé un nouveau projet de fiction toujours dans la lignée des Moldus en interaction avec les perso d'HP. Ça vous dit? Vous me direz ce que vous penser de faire une autre fiction avec un Moldu.**


	20. Chapter 20 Annabelle : Un nouvel ami

**Coucou les Popotters!**

 **Je n'ai pas grand choses à vous dire à part ...**

 **Bonne lectures**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

 _ **Annabelle : Un nouvel ami**_

 ** _-Merci de m'avoir accompagnée._ ** Dis-je à Drago qui sembla soudainement nerveux suite au son de la cloche, qui annonça le début des cours.

Il haussa les épaules, avant de dire :

 _ **-Tu devrais aller déjeuner.**_

 _ **-Tu as cours?**_

 _ **-Oui, avec Rogue.**_

 _ **-Bon cours, alors…**_ Dis-je froidement avant de le quitter.

Pour mon bienêtre mentale, je mis toute cette affaire de vélane de côté et je quittai Malefoy. S'est donc d'un pas guilleret, je me dirigeai vers le parc. Il faisait un temps radieux à l'extérieur, les oiseaux chantaient et une légère brise caressait ma peau. Je pris une bonne bouffée d'air frai et fermai les yeux.

–X0x-x0X-

Je marchai jusqu'à une cabane et un homme très costaud en sortie.

 _ **-Que faite-vous ici, jeune fille?**_ Dit-il intriguer.

Sur le coup, je rougis d'avoir été surprise.

 _ **-Je me balade! Je n'ai pas encore de cours à donner avec Miss Burbage et je suis donc sortie dehors prendre l'air.**_

 _ **-Donner un cours? Oh, vous êtes l'amie d'Harry!**_ Dit-il avec un air heureux.

 _ **-Oui! Et vous, vous êtes Hagrid, n'est-ce pas?**_

 _ **-Oui, je suis bien moi! Votre nom n'est-il pas Annabelle?**_

 _ **-Effectivement, Monsieur.**_

 _ **-J'allais nourrir Buck vous voulez venir dans les bois avec moi?**_

 _ **-Oh avec joie! Buck est bien l'hippogriffe qui a aidé Harry et Hermione, en troisième année?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, mais vous êtes vraiment au courant de tout, Miss.**_

 _ **-Je suis la meilleure amie de Harry!**_

Il me sourit et nous partîmes vers la forêt. Si je me rappelais bien, cette forêt était la Forêt interdite et personne n'y avait accès, sauf Hagrid et les professeurs. Harry m'avait également raconté sa première rencontre avec Voldemort, qui avait eu lieu dans ces bois, lors d'une retenue. J'en eu la chair de poule, juste en y repensant.

 _ **-Vous semblez très à l'aise avec le monde magique?**_

 _ **-Oui, je connais Harry depuis nombres d'années et quand j'ai appris pour ce monde, je l'ai tout de suite crue. J'ai toujours eu vent du monde magique par le billet d'Harry et j'adore ça! Il m'a souvent parlé de vous et à ce que j'en sais vous êtes un super ami pour lui. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Hagrid.**_

 _ **-Merci, mais Harry m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de vous. Vous êtes sa meilleure amie et il vous aime beaucoup.**_

Je baissai le regard et trouvai soudain une fascination pour mes chaussures. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, tout à coup.

 _ **-Je sais…**_ Dis-je dans un soupire peu convaincu.

 _ **-Quelque chose vous tracasse?**_

 _ **-Non, non! Je suis juste… Un peu fatigué, j'ai mal dormie…**_ Ajoutai-je en balayant l'air du revers de la main.

Nous avons fini par arriver devant le superbe hippogriffe.

Évidemment, je n'avais jamais vu un tel animal et je le trouvais fascinant. Il était très impressionnant et beaucoup plus grand que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Hagrid approcha de sa créature et lui lança un furet mort qu'il avait d'accroché au cou et son hippogriffe l'attrapa au vol. Buck l'avala d'une traite, ce qui me dégouta au plus haut point.

 _ **-Vous voulez le monter?**_ Me demanda Hagrid.

 _ **-Euh… Non, merci.**_ Dis-je en reculant d'un pas.

 _ **-N'ayez pas peur, il n'y a pas de danger!**_

Évidemment, je repensai à l'histoire de mon meilleur ami et celle de Drago qui avait offusqué la créature.

 _ **-Mais, Drago…**_ Dis-je en reculant d'un autre pas.

 _ **-Le petit Malefoy a seulement été… imprudent, il l'avait provoqué et Buck n'a pas très apprécié. Harry vous en surement parlé, je présume!**_

 _ **-Oui, c'est la raison de ma crainte.**_

 _ **-Venez, approchez. Inclinez-vous et approchez votre main.**_

Évidemment, je ne bougeai pas sur le coup, mais Hagrid me fit signe d'y aller et il insistait. Je fis ce que le gros monsieur me dit et rendu au côté de l'animal, Hagrid m'aida à monter dessus. À peine fus-je sur l'animal, il s'élança dans le ciel. Mon cœur manqua l'arrêt. C'était pire que de prendre l'avion ce truc. Je serrai le corps de Buck et fermai les yeux. Le vertige me prit. Je voulais descendre, mais je ne savais pas comment.

En peu de temps, nous étions très hauts, survolant le lac. Je fini par ouvrir les yeux et lorsque je vis à quel point c'était beau vu du ciel, je regardai plus attentivement, mais sans cesser de serrer Buck. C'était quelque chose de merveilleux, le vent dans mes cheveux, la sensation d'être libre, voler,…

Nous tournâmes autour des arbres de la Forêt, touchant presque la cime. Poudlard semblait si imposant dans le décor. C'était la plus belle vue qui m'avait été donnée de voir.

Quand la balade prit fin, Hagrid m'aida à descendre et lança un autre furet à sa charmante créature. Comme tout à l'heure, Buck n'en fit qu'une bouché. Son repas engloutis, Buck me fit la révérence et je fis de même. Il approcha de moi et doucement frotta son immense tête contre mon épaule. J'embrassai Buck sur le bec et le caressai doucement. La peur qui m'avait envahis plus tôt avait disparue en l'espace d'une balade.

 _ **-Merci, Buck.**_

 _ **-Je crois qu'Harry va être jaloux de Buck maintenant.**_ Rigola-t-il doucement.

Buck se frotta doucement la tête sur moi et je repartie avec le demi géant.

-X0x-x0X-

Soudainement, la cloche de l'école retentit, ce qui me fit sursauter.

 _ **-Vous pouvez aller rejoindre vos amis le temps de la pause…**_

 _ **-Merci pour tout Hagrid, mais je vais revenir vous voir.**_

 _ **-N'hésitez pas ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour vous.**_

 _ **-Merci, à la prochaine…**_

Je marchai en direction du château et quand je fus arrivée, la cloche sonna de nouveau. Bon, je n'avais pas eu le temps de rejoindre Harry et les autres. Tant pie…

* * *

 **Alors? Une petite review?**

 **A+**

 **XX Gothmary96**


	21. Chapter 21 Drago : Potion

**Bonjour les copains!**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

 _ **Drago : Potion**_

Évidemment, je me retrouvai en potion avec les Gryffondor, une foi de plus. Lorsque le cours débuta, Slughorn nous demanda de s'attrouper près de lui. Immédiatement, le trio d'idiots se retrouva à l'avant. Pansy vint près de moi et me couva d'un regard langoureux qui me donna envie de gerber.

 _ **-T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, mon chou.**_ Me chuchota le Pot-de-colle.

Je lui jetai un regard désintéressé et je reportai mon attention sur le cours. Je voulais me changer les idées. Je ne supportai plus mes pensées et encore moins les brides de souvenirs de cette connexion que j'avais eu avec le maître, hier soir.

 _ **-… Avez-vous une idée de ce que ça pourrait bien être?**_

Granger leva immédiatement la main, ce qui exaspéra tout le monde. Elle nomma toutes les potions sur la table et quand le professeur retira le couvercle de la dernière potion, ma respiration devint plus lente et profonde, je me sentais détendu. Une odeur de cookies chauds, de cuir neuf et d'ananas vint titiller mes narines.

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément avant de les ouvrir brusquement quand Slughorn referma le couvercle de la potion.

 _ **-X0x-x0X-**_

Quand le cours termina sous les applaudissements des Gryffondors à l'égard de leur St-Potter.

Je sortie de ma salle de cours afin d'aller diner. J'aurais tout dévoré. N'ayant pas prit de petit déjeuner à cause d'Annabelle, je me dirigeai assez rapidement vers ma table. Je pris un peu de poisson et des pommes de terre, avant de m'assoir. Puis, je vis Annabelle assise chez les Gryffondor.

Elle me fit un signe de la main que j'ignorai par principe.

Quelques secondes par après, je vis Potter entrer et rejoindre la moldue. Quand il déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Je vis immédiatement rouge et mes doigts se serraient sur ma fourchette. Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher de la sorte, elle était vélane et elle était à …

 _Oh Merde!_

Quand Hermione Granger croisa mon regard, je sentis qu'elle lisait en moi, ce qui n'était pas bon signe, puis, elle chuchota quelque chose à Potter, qui se retourna vers moi. La seule chose qui me vint alors à l'esprit fut de déguerpir. Mais, en même temps… Cette Annabelle avait intérêt à garder sa langue dans sa poche et surtout dans sa bouche.

Maudite attraction vélane…

 _ **-X0x-x0X-**_

Le reste de la journée passa à une un lenteur quasis irréel. Quand mon dernier cours, qui n'était autre que Sortilège, termina, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je n'avais qu'une envie et s'était de disparaître, mais, avant toute chose, il fut inévitable de croiser la Moldue.

 _ **-Salut.**_ Me dit-elle gentiment, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Je remarquai qu'elle avait entre les mains un livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard.

 _ **-Tu sais, je comprend que tu m'ignores quand on est devant les gens, mais en privée, tu pourrais avoir la décence de me répondre.**_ Dit-elle en levant les yeux de son bouquin.

J'haussai les épaules avant de prendre place sur le divan en face d'elle. Puis, je sentis tout à coup mon avant bras gauche se mettre à bruler et une image de « mon maître » apparut dans mon esprit.

Ce ne fut pas long que la brune remarqua mon malaise et pencha la tête sur le côté.

 _ **-Ça va?**_

 _ **-Non!**_

 _ **-Tu veux que…**_

Je fermai les yeux incapables de me sortir de mes pensées.

Voldemort apparu dans mon esprit. Il me montra l'image d'une armoire et d'une pomme.

Soudainement, je sentis une main, sa main. J'ouvris les yeux et la regardai.

 _ **-Je ne veux pas que tu souffres…**_ Me dit-elle.

 _ **-Pa-thé-tique…**_ Lui dis-je.

 _ **-Quoi?**_ Dit-elle en enlevant sa main de manière sèche et insultée.

Vivement, je lui attrapai le poignet et replaçai sa main sur mon avant-bras et soutint son regard qui était dur à présent.

 _ **-Tu agis de façon niaise, comme si nous pouvions être amis.**_ Lui dis-je dans un murmure.

 _ **-Tu me fais mal, Drago!**_ Dit-elle en essayant de se débattre.

Je desserrai ma main, mais sans la laisser. Elle garda sa main sur moi un instant et continua de sonder mon esprit avec ce regard qui me rendit un peu mal à l'aise. Je serrai les dents et soupirai.

 _ **-Tu crois qu'il le sait, que je suis un genre de bouclier?**_

Je restai figé devant cette question et sentit tous mes muscles se tendre.

 _ **-Qui?**_

 _ **-Vol…**_ Mon cœur manqua un battement… _ **de la vie…**_ Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en voyant mon corps se tendre d'avantage.

 _ **-Je n'en sais rien, mais ce que je sais, c'est que ne plus avoir contact avec lui me soulage. C'est atroce. Par contre, s'il venait qu'à le savoir, je serais un Homme-Mort.**_

 _ **-J'aime le Drago qui se dévoile**_. Dit-elle dans un chuchotement que je perçu malgré moi.

Cette phrase n'aurait jamais dû être prononcé. J'avais l'air d'un faible et ça je ne le supportait pas.

Soudainement, elle dû profiter de mon inattention pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un baiser furtif, mais qui me surprit, car mes tripes se nouèrent et toute cette tentions dû à ce terrible secret, disparu, le temps d'un baiser…

PAS ENCORE UNE AUTRE CHOSE! La vélane, puis le bouclier et la un « baiser » qui me fait… _Les vélanes ont-elles des dons méconnus?_ _Est-ce que je peux avoir un répit!? SALAZARE! VIENS-MOI EN AIDE!_

Je ne pu me retenir de penser que c'était un geste impardonnable pour un Malefoy, mais le bienêtre qui me submergea sur le moment me fit passer outre ce détail.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne se redresse et s'éloigne de moi. Elle tomba sur les fesses et me regarda avec effarement.

 _ **-Je suis vraiment désolée. Vraiment! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… Il y… Je… ne…**_

Je me levai et la regardai. Elle attendait que je me jette à son cou pour l'égorger ou quoi? La peur était clairement lisible dans ses yeux.

 _ **-Pourquoi? Je… Merde! ARG! POURQUOI! POURQUOI! Pourquoi tu viens de me compliquer la vie… Pourquoi tu me compliques les choses? C'était simple avant que tu débarques dans ma vie!**_

 _ **-Pardonnes-moi!**_ Dit-elle dans un cri aigu.

Je lui jetai un nouveau coup d'œil avant de la voir éclater en larme, les yeux aussi noirs que le charbon. Je me mis à genoux près d'elle et comprit qu'elle allait nous faire une autre crise de vélane.

 _ **-Ne pleure pas! Non, s'il-te-plait!**_ Lui dis-je en essayant de lui prendre la main.

Elle ferma et ouvrit subitement les yeux et je vis de nouveau la douleur passer dans son regard.

 _ **-Calme-toi… Je m'excuse.**_ Dis-je d'unevoix cassante.

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux même, mais ils la calmèrent sur le coup.

 _ **-Je ne voulais pas te blesser.**_ Lui dis-je plus gentiment que possible.

D'un geste vif, elle se leva et me regarda de haut.

 _ **-Tu n'es pas sincère et je le sais, Malefoy! Je sais que tu dis cela pour que je ne crame pas tout, sale petit égoïste fini. Tes excuses, tu peux te les mettre où je pense! Va te faire mettre! Tu penses que j'avais envie de tout ça? TU PENSES QUE JE VOULAIS VENIR ICI, DÉCOUVRIR QUE JE SUIS UNE STUPIDE CRÉATURE MAGIQUE OU JE NE SAIS PAS QUOI, QUE J'AVAIS ENVIE DE DÉTRUIRE TA VIE? NON! TU N'EN SAIS RIEN, TOI! RIEN DU TOUT!**_

Je déglutis et la regardai se diriger vers l'étage d'un pas furieux.

 _ **-X0x-x0X-**_

Je préférai la laisser tranquille, mais en même temps, je ne savais que faire de toute cette situation. Tout m'était tombé dessus au mauvais moment…

-X0x-x0X-

Vers 19 heures, je partie vers la Grande Salle et je pu enfin avaler quelque chose. Potter et sa bande n'était plus là, j'avais donc la paix. Malgré le fait que je n'avais pratiquement rien mangé de la journée, je ne me sentais pas la force d'avaler grand chose.

* * *

 _ **Une petite review?**_

 _ **A+**_

 _ **XX Gothmary96**_


	22. Chapter 22 Annabelle & Harry

**OMG!**

 **Je suis tellement contente! Cela fait deux semaines que j'essaye de publier mon chapitre et que le site ne cessait de me dire "Error, try again"!**

 **Bref, bonjour mes amis Potterheads!**

 **Comme vous l'avez comprit, mon absence n'était guère de ma faute.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

 **PS: Merci à Streema pour m'avoir soutenue! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi chère lectrice!**

 **XX Gothmary96**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

 _ **Annabelle : Lui dire**_

Quand Drago quitta l'appartement, je me jetai sous la douche.

J'avais besoin de décompresser et surtout de me calmer.

Je mis l'eau en marche et aussitôt la pièce se remplit d'une douce vapeur. Je me glissai sous le jet et laisser l'eau couler sur moi. Immédiatement, mon regard dévia vers la bouteille bleu aqua et je me retins pour ne pas voler une fois de plus du gel douche à Drago. À sa seule pensée, je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine et je fini par sortir de la douche quelques minutes plus tard, propre.

Évidemment, l'eau brulante ne changea en rien à mes sentiments assez ambigu pouvait-il l'être.

Suite à cette courte de douche, je revêtis des sous-vêtements propres et enroulai la serviette sur ma tête.

Il fallait que j'écrive à mes parents, mais d'un côté, étaient-ils vraiment prêt à « lire » ce que j'allais leur dire? Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de leur parler de ça… Ils ne comprendraient pas… J'avais un peu honte de leur cacher tout cela. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'Harry était un sorcier! Encore moins que j'étais dans une école de magie pour empêcher mon meilleur ami de mourir d'angoisse. Finalement, je pensai à la vision d'horreur de mon père en apprenant tout cela et je serai surement privée de sorties jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et sans compté qu'Harry n'aurait plus le droit de me voir… Mon père était du genre très protecteur… Je savais qu'Harry lui avait jeté un sortilège afin que je le suive à Poudlard, si non, mon père n'aurait jamais accepté que je parte de la maison pour aller à un supposé camp de vacances qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parlé et, encore moins, faire un échange étudiant de dernière minute…

Ouf! Tout ça c'était trop pour mes parents. J'allais tout de même leur dire bonjour et leur dire que tout allait bien… même si tout n'allait pas bien.

En sortant de la salle de bain, je tombai nez à nez avec …

 _ **-Harry? Merde, tu m'as fait peur! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**_

Bien sûr, le regard de mon meilleur ami dévia sur mon corps dénudé et je me sentis rougir. Évidemment qu'Harry m'avait déjà vu en maillot de bain, mais jamais en sous-vêtements… Et surtout pas quand les dits sous-vêtements étaient en dentelle quasi translucide. Je retirai la serviette de mes cheveux et l'enroulai autour de moi.

 _ **-Euh… Bien… Je te cherchai. On ne s'est pratiquement pas vu de la journée!**_ Dit-il les joues couleur cerise.

 _ **-J'étais très occupée. Et puis, j'ai un tas de choses à te dire… Mais, je dois aller m'habiller, avant cela.**_

 _ **-Oui, oui.**_ Dit-il avant de me laisser passer.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, je revêtis un pantalon de pyjama et un débardeur et, pendant ce temps, Harry prit place sur mon lit.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Les mots se bousculaient en moi comme une tempête et je n'arrivait pas à savoir par quelle partie commencer. En plus de tout cela, je savais que certaines parties allaient littéralement lui crever le cœur…

 _ **-Par où commencer?**_

 _ **-Ça va bien la colocation avec un anti-moldue?**_

Je fis « oui » de la tête, un sourire timide accroché aux lèvres. Immédiatement, la vision du baiser échangé avec Drago surgit dans mon esprit, ce qui me troubla. Je restai muette un instant, ce qui titilla l'intérêt de mon meilleur ami.

 _ **-C'est quoi cette expression? Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas? Anna? Il te fait du mal?**_

 _ **-Non… Drago est seulement…**_

 _ **-Seulement, quoi?**_

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et soupirai. Tout compte fait, je n'avais pas envie de parler de tout cela. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon meilleur ami.

 _ **-Seulement, un peu perturbé. Je crois qu'il a beaucoup de problème avec sa famille.**_

Harry sembla gober le tout, mais je me sentais mal de lui cacher la vérité.

 _ **-Tu m'étonnes…Mais, perturbé comment?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas…Je crois qu'il commence à douter de lui. Il a également beaucoup de pression de ses parents et de… Rogue, je crois.**_

 _ **-En parlant de Rogue, il me fixait étrangement ce matin. D'après moi, il se trame quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi.**_

Rogue n'était pas la subtilité incarnée. Subitement, mon cœur manqua un battement en songeant au fait que Rogue pourrait tout révéler à Harry, si je ne le faisais pas moi-même. Je sais qu'Harry avait une étrange relation avec le professeur Rogue et celui-ci ne manquerait pas de lui révéler ce qu'il savait à propos de moi et… De Drago.

 _ **-Harry, je dois te dire quelque chose.**_

 _ **-Je t'écoute.**_

Je soufflai un bon coup avant de commencer ma phrase. Mon sang bouillait en moi comme de la lave en fusion et je sentais le tournis me gagner.

 _ **-Euh… Et bien… Je suis… Comment dire… Une vé… Une Vie… Ah oui, une vélane.**_

Harry semblait pétrifié, ce qui m'inquiéta sur le champ. Il était blanc comme un drap et il ne semblait plus respirer.

 _ **-Une vélane? Sérieusement, Anna…**_ Finit-il par dire.

 _ **-Je suis sérieuse. Selon Rogue…**_

 _ **-Rogue est au courant? Je ne comprends pas? Tu sors ça d'où?**_

Je soupirai avant de poursuivre :

 _ **-Après notre baiser, j'ai eu une altercation avec Drago. Cette altercation a dégénérée… Je ne me souviens pas clairement de tout… Je me souviens d'une immense colère, une colère que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant. Je me souviens également d'une odeur feu et d'avoir soulevé Drago par la gorge et de lui avoir fait peur… Le reste est assez flou. Mais, suite à cela Drago m'a emmené voir le professeur Rogue pour qu'il me parle des vélanes et ce matin, j'ai passé un teste pour confirmer le fait que j'étais une vélane et il s'avère que j'ai du sang de vélane en moi.**_

Harry écouta mon récit sans broncher. Il était plus blanc que neige. Bien entendu, le fait de lui confirmer qui était la cause de tout cela avait été subtilement extrait dans la version que je venais de raconter, afin d'éviter le pire. Au moins, Harry savait la plus grosse partie de l'histoire.

Je me tu et attendis qu'il réagisse.

 _ **-Alors, nous allons pouvoir et devoir être ensemble... C'est… wow, Anna!**_

OH MERDE! S'est ce que je craignais le plus… Intérieurement, j'avais envie de disparaître.

 _ **-Pas exactement, Harry.**_

 _ **-Quoi? Comment cela?**_

Je sentais que tout cela allait dégénérer.

 _ **-Tu… Nous… Ce n'est pas toi, Harry. Je suis désolée.**_

 _ **-Comment ça, ce n'est pas moi! C'est qui?**_

Je n'eu même pas besoin de lui expliquer, qu'à peine sa question posée, il eut la réponse par lui-même.

Sa réaction fut effrayante. Il sauta sur ces pieds et me jeta un regard outré, maos plus que tout, il semblait dégouté.

 _ **-PAS CETTE MERDE DE MALEFOY! TU N'ES PAS SÉRIEUSE!? ANNA DIS-MOI QUE C'EST UNE BLAGUE!**_ Hurla-t-il au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

 _ **Harry : Trahison**_

J'avais l'impression d'être trahi.

Malefoy? MALEFOY!? Ce petit gosse de riche pouvait donc tout avoir sans jamais en payer le prix?

J'avais envie de tout détruire.

À voir l'air d'Anna, elle ne semblait pas affectée le moins du monde.

C'ÉTAIT MALEFOY, PUTAIN! UN SADIQUE FILS DE MANGEMORT PRÈS À TOUT POUR ÉRADIQUER LES GENS COMME ELLE!

On venait de m'arracher le cœur.

 _ **-Je vais le tuer! Une vélane? Une putain de vélane! Malefoy et toi? Sérieusement, Anna? Foutaises!**_

 _ **-Harry…**_ Dit-elle doucement.

 _ **-Il n'y a pas de « Harry… ». Tu sais ce que je ressens? TU ME TRAHI POUR UN MANGEMORT! Finalement… Tu n'es peut-être pas mieux que lui… UNE PAUVRE IDIOTE?! ALORS TU VAS LE CHOISIR LUI?**_

 _ **-JE N'AI PAS LE CHOIX!**_ Hurla-t-elle le visage rouge et les yeux pleins de larmes.

* * *

 **Alors? Vos impressions? Une review?**

 **PS: Bonne fête à tous les papas! :)**

 **XX Gothmary96**


	23. Chapter 23 Drago : Une bonne droite

**Bonjour mes petits Potterheads préférés!**

 **Ce n'est pas mon chapitre favori, mais je l'ai quand même écrit...**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **XX Gothmary96**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

 _ **Drago : Une bonne droite**_

 _ **-HARRY POTTER, TU TE CALMES! SUR LE CHAMP!**_

 _ **-TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME!? SÉRIEUSEMENT!**_

C'était quoi ces hurlements? Ne pouvais-je pas avoir une once de paix. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cet idiot à hurler à la mort de cette façon.

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Annabelle, une sensation étrange me nouait la gorge et je sentais que quelque chose de mauvais se tramait.

À peine avais-je ouvert la porte, qu'Annabelle me fixa de ses yeux larmoyants avec surprise et son regard m'incitait également à quitter le pas de la porte, mais mon instinct me disait autre chose. La baguette cachée dans le dos, sans un mot, je restai sur le raz de la porte. Harry Potter de tourna vers moi et me jeta un regard meurtrier qui ne me fit pas broncher d'un poil.

 _ **-OH! Quand on parle du plus salopards des serpents de Poudlard!**_

 _ **-Bonsoir à toi aussi, Potter. Puis-je te demander que me vaille l'honneur de « ces cris de sirènes enragées »?**_

 _ **-Drago, je voudrais régler ça, seule avec Harry, s'il-te-plait.**_

 _ **-Non, Anna. Ça tombe bien qu'il soit là. Alors, sal fils de Mangemort, tu veux te taper ma copine?**_

Potter venait de mettre le feu aux poudres. De un, il venait de me traiter de fils Mangemort (ce qui n'était pas faux, mais cela n'avait rien d'un compliment) et de deux, il voulait qu'Annabelle soit sa propriété alors qu'elle était vélane et par le fait même elle était déjà _MA propriété._

 _ **-Je n'y suis pour rien si elle a envie de moi, TA moldue.**_

 _ **-TU LA TOUCHE ET TU ES MORT MALEFOY!**_ Hurla Harry Potter en brandissant sa baguette sur moi.

 _ **-DRAGO!**_

 _ **-Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle m'avait embrassée, tout à l'heure?**_

Évidemment, elle semblait avoir omit de lui parler de ce détail. St-Potter semblait sur le point de se consumer sur place ce qui me fit rire.

 _ **-À voir ta tronche non… Hahaha.**_

Puis, sans que je ne m'y attendre vraiment Potter se jeta sur moi et la distance n'aidant en rien à mon temps de réaction et quelque seconde plus tard j'étais au sol, Potter à califourchon sur moi. Il m'asséna un violent coup de poing, qui me fit voir des étoiles, mais je le prit à la gorge et asseyait de le pousser. Potter avait une main sur ma gorge et forçait avec son pouce contre ma jugulaire.

 _ **-STUPÉFIX!**_ Hurla une voix avant que je ne perde connaissance.

 _-X0x-x0X-_

La table était entourée de convives. La salle à diner n'avait jamais été aussi crasseuse et lugubre. Cela sentait le renfermé, le moisit, la décomposition,…

 _ **-Alors, Lucius. Qu'allons-nous faire de ton lâche de fils?**_ Clama une voix grave et réfrigérante.

 _ **-Oh, Maître… Je… Drago n'y est pour rien. Cette mission était peut-être trop lourde pour lui… Cette expulsion de Poudlard n'est due qu'à Harry Potter.**_

Je posai les yeux sur mon paternel qui semblait avoir prit plus qu'un coup de vieux. Son teint était livide, ces cheveux étaient sals et gras, ses yeux étaient ternes, sa barbe était longue et que dire de ces cernes de couleur prune qui décoraient le dessous de ses yeux.

 _ **-Pourquoi pas une exécution public sur le chemin de traverse? Et qui de mieux que son propre père pour accomplir cette tâche. En, Lucius?**_

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines, ma respiration se bloqua dans mes poumons et je me sentis raidir. La mort?

 _ **-Maître…**_ Supplia mon père.

Je déglutis lentement et senti le monde s'écrouler sous mes pieds. Je fermai les yeux et soudainement, je me réveillai dans un sursaut. J'avais un de ce mal de crâne!

Les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur battant à tout rompre, je regardai les lieux qui m'entouraient et constatait que tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. J'étais à l'infirmerie et il faisait nuit noire.

Soudainement, Madame Pomfresh apparue, une chandelle à la main. La lumière m'aveugla et sembla empirer mon mal de tête.

 _ **-Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes réveillé.**_ Me dit-elle en chuchotant.

 _ **-Que s'est-il passé?**_ Demandai-je la bouche pâteuse.

 _ **-Vous avez passé quelques jours dans les vapes. Monsieur Potter et vous avez eut une querelle et vous vous êtes cogné solidement le crâne sur le sol et vous avez également la pommette gauche fendue.**_

 _ **-Où est Annabelle Stanford?**_

Madame Pomfresh sembla soudainement mal à l'aise.

 _ **-Vous devez parler de la jeune femme moldue?**_

 _ **-Oui? Où est-elle?**_

 _ **-Elle a quittée Poudlard. Elle est portée disparue.**_

 _ **-Quittée? Disparue?**_ Dis-je avec incompréhension.

 _ **-Je n'en sais pas plus, monsieur. Je sais seulement ce que Dumbledore à dit au Professeur Rogue.**_

 _ **-Et Potter?**_

 _ **-Monsieur Potter a été pris en charge par Monsieur Dumbledore. Ce petit à de la chance d'avoir le Professeur Dumbledore de son côté, il aurait put être expulsé.**_

 _ **-Je veux voir le Professeur Rogue.**_ Lui intimai-je.

 _ **-Il est très tard, Monsieur. Je ne…**_

 _ **-Il me faut le voir au plus vite!**_

Elle sembla être totalement en désaccord avec ma demande, ce qui me poussa à me lever de ce lit des plus inconfortables. À peine venais-je de bouger que la nausée me prit.

 _ **-Monsieur! Vous devez rester couché!**_

 _ **-Allez me chercher Rogue, immédiatement!**_

 _ **-Parfais, j'y vais, mais ne bougé pas de ce lit.**_

Un instant plus tard elle avait quitté la salle et je me retrouvai seul dans l'infirmerie. Je pris le temps d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de m'être révélé et essayai de comprendre.

-X0x-x0X-

Comme prévue, la vieille infirmière était allé cherché mon parrain. Rogue prit place près de moi et dit de son éternel voix grave :

 _ **-Cela aura prit cinq jours pour que tu sortes de ta léthargie.**_

 _ **-Je veux tout savoir.**_

 _ **-Elle a quitté le château, Drago. S'est elle qui est allé chercher Dumbledore pour l'avertir que Potter avait reçu un « Stupéfix » et que tu étais inconscient sur le sol. Lorsque Dumbledore est retourné à vos appartements, elle avait prit quelques affaires, mais la plus part sont resté ici et elle avait disparue. Il semblerait qu'elle se serait envolée avec la bestiole d'Hagrid. Potter et Dumbledore sont à sa recherche et ces parents ont été avertis, mais il semblerait qu'un sort leur ai été jeté, donc ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui est advenue d'elle.**_

 _ **-Le Stupéfix… C'est elle qui l'a lancée, j'en suis sur.**_

 _ **-De quoi parles-tu, Drago?**_

 _ **-Je n'ai pas jeté le sortilège et ce n'était pas, Potter, car il avait une main sur ma gorge et l'autre qui me donnait des coups. Nous ne nous sommes pas battus avec nos baguettes.**_

 _ **-Hum...**_

 _ **-Une Moldue ne peut pas utiliser la magie à moins d'être…**_

 _ **-C'est une vélane, Drago, ou du moins quelques peu. Les vélanes possèdent des pouvoirs magiques.**_ Prononça Rogue sur un ton neutre expriment une évidence certaine.

* * *

 **Je sais je sais... Ne me jeter pas de pierre, SVP! Le fait qu'Anna ait "utilisée" la magie sera expliqué un peu plus tard, mais je dois vous dire que selon le site Wikia (en anglais) les vélane n'ont pas besoin de catalyseur (Baguette) pour utiliser la magie. Mais, je ne veux pas spoiler, mais Anna n'utilisera pas la magie pour la suite (enfin je crois).**

 **XX Gothmary96**


	24. Chapter 24 Harry: Prendre son mal

**Coucou les petits Potterheads!**

 **Un petit chapitre avec Harry!**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **XX Gothmary96**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

 _ **Harry : Prendre son mal en patience**_

Quand je sentis le sort s'abattre sur moi, je ne compris pas. Anna venait de hurler un sortilège qui étrangement avait fonctionné.

J'étais donc statufié au-dessus du corps inerte de Malefoy.

C'est quand j'entendis les pas d'Anna quitter les lieux que je sus qu'elle y était pour quelque chose.

Il s'écoula au moins dix minutes avant que Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue ne débarquent.

Rogue leva le sort et me poussa sur le coter.

Sous le choc, je ne bougeai pas et ce fut la voix d'Anna qui me sortie de ma transe.

 _ **-Il va bien?**_ Demanda-t-elle le visage exprimant un haut niveau d'anxiété.

 _ **-Il s'est seulement évanoui.**_ Prononça Rogue en se penchant l'oreille devant le nez de Malefoy.

Par la suite, il jeta un sort de lévitation sur Malefoy afin de le conduire à l'infirmerie.

 _ **-Potter! Vous venez de poser un geste très grave!**_ S'écria Minerva McGonagall.

 _ **-Minerva… Les petites bagarres de la sorte sont tout à fait normales pour les jeunes de cet âge.**_ Ajouta Dumbledore.

 _ **-Albus! Tout cela est inadmissible! Le petit Malefoy risque d'en garder des marques.**_ Continua Minerva. _**Potter devrait être suspendu.**_

 _ **-Voyons, Minerva. Ne dite pas de sottises. Allons, Harry, nous allons discuter de tout cela dans mon bureau. Vous voulez nous accompagner Miss Stanford?**_

 _ **-Non, merci. J'ai eu ma dose, pour ce soir.**_ Ajouta Anna avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

À voir comment elle m'avait regardé, elle était furieuse. Ce fut un choc pour moi de la voir ainsi. Jamais je ne m'étais réellement disputé avec elle. La dernière chose que je voulais dans la vie s'était de lui faire du mal.

-X0x-x0X-

Dumbledore avait prit soin de me demander ma version des faits et ce fut avec une immense surprise qu'il accueillit la nouvelle (le fait que ma meilleure amie soit une vélane et que son partenaire destiné était cette ordure raciste de Malefoy).

 _ **-Une vélane! Je comprends, mais tu sais, Harry, les demie-vélanes ne sont pas condamnée. Le lien qui les unit à leur partenaire est bien réel, mais si elles décident de ne pas l'écouter, il n'y aura pas de conséquences.**_

 _ **-Mais, professeur… Comment pouvez-vous être certain…**_

 _ **-Il y a de nombreuses années, lorsque j'étais un jeune étudiant comme toi, j'étais fasciné par une jeune femme. Cette jeune femme était très belle et elle ressemblait à une vélane. J'ai passé plus d'un an à faire un tas de recherche sur les vélanes, après ce coup de foudre, mais, pour ne rien te cacher, cette fille a été la seule et unique femme que j'ai aimée de ma vie.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi?**_

 _ **-Hahaha. Tu sais, Harry, je trouve les femmes magnifiques, mais jamais delà à en choisir une. Je préfère la compagnie des hommes à celle des femmes.**_

Le sous-entendu était plus que clair et j'eux un petit frisson en y songeant.

 _ **-Bref, vous dites que le lien qu'Anna entretien avec Malefoy va toujours rester, mais qu'elle peut vivre avec un autre homme sans qu'elle ne passe sa vie en larme ou qu'elle ne meurt?**_

 _ **-Oui, on peut le résumer comme ça.**_

 _ **-Merci! Merci Professeur.**_

Cette nouvelle était la meilleure de tout les temps. J'allais partir, quand Dumbledore s'exclama :

 _ **-Oh, attendez Harry. Je t'ai invité à me suivre, car je dois te parler d'une nouvelle découverte à propos de Tom Jedusor.**_

-X0x-x0X-

J'avais laissé la nuit passée. Ma rencontre avec Dumbledore avait terminée très tard et j'avais préféré laisser Anna se reposer.

-X0x-x0X-

Dès sept heures, je me levai.

En arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre, j'avais cogné trois petits coups, mais il n'y avait eu aucune réponse. J'avais donc tourné la poignée pour découvrir que sa chambre était vide.

J'avais crue qu'elle se serait cachée dans le château ou qu'elle m'évitait simplement, mais non. Aucun elfe ne l'avait vu. Elle était introuvable. J'avais parcouru une bonne partie du château, fouillé son appartement de font en comble, les salles de bain des filles, la tour d'astronomie, la cours, j'avais même été voir si elle n'était pas à l'infirmerie près de Malefoy, mais non…

Dumbledore fut averti en moins de deux et il avisa les autorités de Prés-au-lard. Anna avait disparue. Ce que j'avais redouté le plus était arrivé.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais chaud et j'avais également la nausée. C'était clair qu'elle était en danger.

-X0x-x0X-

Anna avait maintenant disparue depuis dix jours. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'elle et cela me rendait complètement fou. Cela faisait dix jours que je ne dormais plus, car chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je cauchemardais. Je rêvais que Voldemort la gardait captive et la torturait.

Sans parler que ma cicatrice brulait comme le feu. Voldemort devait savoir qu'elle était dans la nature et sans protection. Il savait que j'aimais Anna.

 _ **-Harry, tu dois avaler un morceau.**_ Affirma Hermione en me voyant chipoter dans mon plat, pour la centième fois.

 _ **-Je n'y peux rien, Mione! Elle…**_ Une énorme boule se forma dans ma gorge et m'empêcha de parler.

À la seule pensée de ma meilleure amie, mon cœur se serra et je sentis le monde s'écrouler autour de moi. Je ne comprenais pas les raisons de sa disparition. Le pire était qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir été enlevée, car elle avait prit un sac à dos et des affaires avec elle. De plus, si Voldemort avait pénétré le château, cela se serait su!

Je me sentais inutile et impuissant! Cela me rendait furieux!

En me levant de table, je croisai le regarde de Malefoy qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande salle. Lui aussi semblait dans le même état que moi. Il avait de gros cernes sous les yeux, le teint blafard et une barbe de quelques jours. Sans parler de cette pommette fendue…

Tout Poudlard était au courant pour la disparition d'Anna, mais personne ne connaissait les véritables raisons. Il y avait des ragots, mais aucun n'était vrai.

Malefoy tourna les talons et quitta la Grande salle.

Je le rattrapai, un instant plus tard.

 _ **-Malefoy.**_

 _ **-Dégage, Potter! Fiche moi la paix.**_

 _ **-Tu as des nouvelles d'elle? Je sais que sa disparition t'affecte. Tu ne peux pas nier que…**_

Sur ce, le blond s'arrêta sèchement au milieu du couloir. Il se tourna enfin vers moi et je vis avec stupeur à quel point il semblait en mauvais état. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et me scruta de bas en haut.

 _ **-Non.**_

 _ **-Je l'aime, Malefoy. Ça s'est une chose que tu ne comprendra jamais, toi! Arrête d'essayer de faire pitié.**_

 _ **-Il y a un lien entre elle et moi. Un lien que tu ne pourras jamais avoir avec elle.**_

 _ **-Je me fous de ce maudit lien de Veela entre elle et toi, je l'aime et je sais que c'est réciproque.**_

 _ **-Tu penses que s'était dans mes projets d'être lié à une vélane? Tu penses que j'en voulais de ce destin? C'est de ta faute! Toute cette merde est de ta faute! TOUT!**_

J'allais répliquer quand je le vis tourner les talons et repartir vers les cachots.

Depuis la disparition d'Anna, Drago avait reprit possession de ses appartements dans les cachots auprès des Serpentards. Il avait remis son titre de préfet en chef à Blaise Zabini et Hermione avait été promise au titre de seconde préfète en chef.

Les affaires d'Anna avaient été déplacées dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-X0x-x0X-

Je décidai de sécher le cours de potion et allai voir Hagrid à la place.

Après sa disparition, Hagrid avait été sévèrement interrogé afin de savoir si tout cela n'avait pas été fait avec prédilection, mais le pauvre avait juré que tout cela n'était pas de sa faute, qu'Anna avait volé Buck par elle-même et que la balade faite la journée même n'était qu'une coïncidence.

En arrivant à sa cabane, je remarquai qu'il était dans son jardin à cultiver ces citrouilles.

 _ **-Harry! Je suis content de te voir! Tu n'as pas bonne mine, mon cher ami.**_

 _ **-Bonjour, Hagrid.**_

 _ **-Alors? Du nouveau?**_

 _ **-Non… Pas vraiment. Ça fait douze jours. Selon Dumbledore, soit elle est cachée au pays, soit elle l'a complètement désertée. Elle peut être n'importe où et s'est dangereux. Tous le monde est au courant et je suis certain que…**_

 _ **-NON! Bien sûr que non. Je suis certain qu'elle va bien. Elle est seulement troublée par tout cela. Elle avait beau dire que la magie la fascinait, mais elle n'y était pas habituée et elle a prit peur.**_

 _ **-Hagrid, les Mangemorts doivent déjà être à ces trousses. Tu sais comme cette connexion entre moi et Voldemort est puissante.**_

 _ **-Ne dit pas son nom, Harry!**_

 _ **-Je m'en fiche! Au point où j'en suis rendu je préfère qu'il me traque moi plutôt qu'elle.**_

 _ **-Ne dit pas de bêtise. Je suis certain qu'elle est à l'abri. Buck veille sur elle.**_

 _ **-Merci pour les encouragements, Hagrid.**_

 _ **-Tu devrais prendre une potion anti-rêve cette nuit, tu as vraiment une mine à faire peur.**_

 _ **-Bonne idée… A+.**_

-X0x-x0X-

Cela fait bientôt un deux semaine que ma meilleure amie n'avait pas donné signe de vie à personne. À chaque mardi et vendredi, depuis sa disparition, moi et Dumbledore partions à sa recherche. Nous allions dans tous les endroits que je croyais qu'elle pouvait connaitre et nous demandions aux passants s'ils ne l'avaient pas vue. La semaine dernière nous avions même été voir en Floride, à son parc d'attraction favoris, mais aucun maître d'hôtel ou personnel ne l'avait vu. Sans parler que le Ministère avait été avertis, de même que les autorités magiques, les gare, les aéroports, etc.

Ce matin devant une carte du monde, je me creusai la tête à réfléchir à un endroit où aller chercher en ce vendredi.

 _ **-HARRY!**_ Hurla Hermione en courant vers la table.

Hermione prit place à la table, son visage était rouge, ses cheveux en bataille et elle était visiblement très essoufflée.

 _ **-Dumbledore… a… reçue… une lettre ce matin! Rogue… Ils en parlaient dans le couloir. À Dumchtrang… Un élève… a vu Buck dans le ciel…**_

 _ **-QUOI? Tu en es sur?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

L'instant d'après j'étais devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et je cognais à la porte comme une furie.

-X0x-x0X-

 _ **-Harry, il n'y a rien de certain… De plus, la lettre date d'il y a deux jours.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi deux jours?**_

 _ **-Il y a eu de forts vents et de la pluie ces derniers jours et le hibou a eu de la difficulté à se rendre au château.**_

 _ **-Il faut aller explorer les environs!**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas tout, Harry… Dans la lettre, il est écrit que seulement l'hippogriffe a été vu. Soit elle était dans les bois environnants, soit elle n'était plus avec Buck depuis un moment.**_

 _ **-Vous plaisantez?**_ Dis-je avant de tomber à genoux au sol.

* * *

 **Alors? Une review?**

 **XX Gothmary96**


	25. Chapter 25 Annabelle : Captive

**Coucou les amis!**

 **Voilà la suite! :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

 _ **Annabelle : Captive**_

Partir avait été pour moi, la meilleure des options.

J'en avais marre de tout cela. Je voulais ma vie d'avant… Je voulais retourner à mon école, voir Harry avec un voile d'innocence, retrouver mes parents, … Je n'en pouvais plus de cette pression, de ce racisme, de ce statut de Moldue, de ce nouveau statut de créature magique, de Drago Malefoy et de mon attraction envers lui,… J'avais envie de retrouver mon Harry… Celui avec qui je riais, qui se confiais à moi… Finalement, Harry, lui, n'avais pas changé… J'avais changé! Tout avait changé… Pour le pire.

Depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, j'avais tellement découvert de chose à mon propos que je ne me reconnaissais plus… Qui étais-je? Une moldue? Une fausse-véritable vélane? Un bouclier magique? Je ne savais même pas comment j'avais put utiliser un sort. Oui, je savais ce qu'étais un Stupéfix, car Harry m'en avait parlé, mais l'utiliser? Je n'avais fait que prononcer le sort. J'avais hurlé en croyant que cela allait attirer leur attention.

J'en avait marre de tout, un point c'est tout!

-X0x-x0X-

La première nuit, Buck nous avait amené dans une partie de la forêt interdite, au nord, il me semblait. Je l'avais attaché à un arbre et je lui avais donné un petit gâteau que j'avais trouvé sur la table basse du salon. Afin d'avoir le plus chaud possible, je m'étais caché sous son ail et j'avais réussit à dormir un peu.

Mon plan : Quitter Poudlard, pour aller chez des amis. Il fallait que je me cache. Les Mangemorts pouvaient être partout.

Dès le lendemain matin, à l'aube, Buck et moi avions quittés notre cachette pour voler vers le sud.

Deux heures après notre envole, nous volions près d'un petit village, s'est alors qu'on commença à nous jeter des sorts.

-X0x-x0X-

La dernière chose que je vis avant de recevoir un sort fut un masque argent et une longue cape noir.

S'était comme si la terre avait cessée de tourner. Mon corps sembla ne plus m'appartenir. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que tout devienne noir.

-X0x-x0X-

Mon réveil fut brutal. Je sentais tout mon être bruler de l'intérieur, s'était horrible.

En ouvrant les yeux je remarquai un tas de personnes attroupées autour de moi. J'étais étendue sur une surface dur, un bois quelconque. Je ne distinguai pas beaucoup de chose, tout semblait flou. J'avais réellement mal à la tête. S'est en bougeant que je sentis les liens qui me gardaient en place. J'avais les poignets attachés dans le dos et les jambes ligotés.

 _ **-Je vais avertir le maître.**_ Clama une voix rauque.

S'est en cliquant plusieurs fois des yeux que je découvris les visages des gens qui m'entouraient. Tous m'étaient inconnus, sauf un homme aux cheveux blond. Cet homme… Il ressemblait beaucoup trop à Drago pour n'avoir aucun lien avec lui.

 _ **-Endoloris!**_ Cria une femme.

Le sort me percuta et je sentis encore une fois tout mon être bruler. Un hurlement que je perçu comme étant le mien retentis dans la pièce. La douleur était insupportable.

Un rire dément résonna dans l'espace, celui d'une femme.

 _ **-Bellatrix, veux-tu cesser de la torturer de la sorte! Tu vas la tuer! Le maître a été clair sur le sujet nous ne devons pas la tuer avant d'en avoir l'ordre.**_

S'est alors que la douleur cessa et au même moment une présence pénétra dans la pièce. Je le sus, car tous les rires cessèrent. J'essayai de me recroqueviller sur moi-même, mais les liens me bloquèrent. S'est alors que je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues et que mon corps se mit à trembler. S'était comme si je n'avais plus de contrôle sur ma personne. Je ne pouvais parler non plus.

 _ **-Maître.**_ Chuchota l'homme blond.

Mon sang se figea dans mes veines et je fermai les yeux. Je savais, à présent, à qui j'avais à faire. Voldemort.

 _ **-Alors, c'est elle, la petite protégée d'Harry Potter. Une simple moldue.**_

Soudainement, il se pencha près de moi et souleva violement mon menton. Je serrai les dents et attendit. J'étais consciente qu'il allait se servir de moi pour attirer Harry.

 _ **-Tu sais, mon enfant, s'est à cause de ce minable gamin si tu es ici. S'est également à cause de lui que tu vas mourir.**_ Souffla-t-il froidement.

Un sanglot m'échappa et je l'entendis immédiatement rire.

 _ **-Ne pleure pas, ma jolie. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand on se lit d'amitié avec Harry Potter. Regarde sa famille… Ce n'était pas un assez gros message pour toi? Que vous pouvez être stupide, sals Moldus!**_

En ouvrant les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il me parlait, j'eux un choc. Voldemort était un horrible personnage, encore plus laid que je me l'étais imaginé. Sa peau était si laiteuse qu'on pouvait y voir les vaisseaux sanguins, ses yeux étaient rouges et les pupilles avaient l'air d'appartenir à un chat. Il avait également le crâne si lisse qu'il brillait sous la lumière des chandelles et que dire des deux fissures qui lui servait de narines. Il ressemblait à un mixte entre un homme et un serpent.

 _ **-Et vous, vous êtes encore plus hideux que ce qu'on a put me dire de vous! Vous êtes également un grand malade, espèce de monstre!**_ Lui dis-je sans réellement en avoir conscience.

Les mots étaient sortit de moi avec fluidité, comme une rivières qui s'écoule.

J'eu encore droit à un rire sarcastique et il laissa tomber ma tête sur le sol.

 _ **-L'insolence est un vilain défaut, ma jolie.**_ Chuchota-t-il avant de faire virevolter sa robe crasseuse.

Ce furent les derniers mots que j'entendis avant de perdre connaissance. Le choc de mon crâne sur le sol me donna le tournis et s'est à ce moment que je perdis connaissance.

-X0x-x0X-

Lorsque je repris conscience, j'étais nue dans un lit. J'étais toujours attachée, mais cette fois j'étais attachée en étoile. Chacun de mes membres étaient ligotés à un poteau d'un lit à baldaquin.

Une pensée me submergea. Avais-je été violée?

Incapable de bougea d'avantage, je regardai les lieux et évaluai la situation.

La chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais était vaste. Il y avait des meubles en chêne noir et à voir les fioritures sculptées sur la façade, ils devaient valoir une fortune. Il y avait du papier peint partout. Sur une commode, on pouvait voir une photo. De loin je distinguai trois personnes blondes. Je plissai les yeux et je fini par en déduire qu'il s'agissait de Drago, l'homme de tout à l'heure et d'une femme blonde.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et la dame blonde de la photo apparue.

 _ **-Vous êtes réveillée.**_ Me dit-elle d'une voix calme.

 _ **-Aidez-moi, s'il-vous-plait.**_ Lui dis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle ferma la porte et me regarda nerveusement.

 _ **-Vous êtes la mère de Drago Malefoy?**_

Elle haussa les sourcils et s'arrêta à quelques pas du lit, suspendu dans son mouvement.

 _ **-Vous connaissez, mon fils?**_ Me dit-elle après un instant.

 _ **-Oui. Pouvez-vous me libérer, s'il-vous-plait?**_

Elle déposa la pile de serviettes sur le bout du lit.

 _ **-Il va bien?**_

 _ **-Non. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il venait de se battre avec mon meilleur ami.**_ _**Pouvez-vous me détacher, je ne sens plus mes mains?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi s'est-il battu?**_

 _ **-Je vous en dirai plus si vous me libérer!**_ Lui dis-je d'une voix exaspéré.

 _ **-Je ne peux pas vous libérer. Si vous vous échappez, on fera du mal à mon garçon. Le Maître…**_

Je soupirai et me laissai aller contre l'oreiller.

 _ **-Pourquoi suis-je nue?**_

La dame sembla se fermer et baissa les yeux.

 _ **-Vous…**_ _[Raclement de gorge]_ _**vous avez été…**_

 _ **-Non! Ne me dites pas que j'ai été violée?**_

La blonde leva ces yeux cernés de violet sur moi et me jeta un regard choqué.

 _ **-Non, pas du tout. Vous êtes nue, car c'est moi qui me suis proposée de vous donner un bain. Vous aviez beaucoup de plaies. Ma sœur s'en est donnée à cœur-joie sur votre corps. Vous devez avoir près de quinze entailles peu profondes sur la peau. Pour ce faire, je vous ai attaché sur le lit de mon fils et je vous ai nettoyée. Vous êtes un peu humide, car je suis allez chercher des serviettes.**_

 _ **-Où sont les entailles, alors?**_ Dis-je en regardant ma peau.

 _ **-J'ai jetée un sort sur elles, il n'y a plus que quelques petites cicatrices, mais rien de bien grave. Alors, mon fils?**_

 _ **-Détachez-moi et je vous promets de ne pas m'échapper.**_

 _ **-Bon, d'accord.**_

* * *

 **Alors? Q'en dites-vous?**

 **XX Gothmary96**


	26. Chapter 26 Harry : Le bal de l'horreur

**Coucou les Potterheads!**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

 **Harry : Le bal de l'horreur**

Pour calmer le jeu et nous changer les idées, Dumbledore annonça un Grand Bal d'ici quelques jours. Il avait également spécifié que ce bal serait un bal masqué et que pour ce faire, une grande sélection de robe du soir et de robe de bal serait disponible pour tous dans la Grande salle d'ici le soir même. Tous devraient se choisir une robe du soir ou une robe de bal d'ici 23 heures. Les masques étaient également offerts.

 _ **-Un bal? Sérieusement… Il n'a pas pensée au stresse que cela implique!**_ Grommela Ginny. _**Il faut se trouver un cavalier, se coiffer, se maquiller,…**_

 _ **-Ginny a raison! Vous vous imaginez qui devra tout organiser! Les préfets en chef ont toujours cette tâche! Blaise Zabini ne voudra fournir aucun effort pour m'aider! Les examens d'hivers arrivent, aussi!**_ S'exclama Hermione au bord de l'hystérie.

 _ **-Je vais t'aider, Mione!**_ Ajouta Ron le sourire aux lèvres.

 _ **-Quoi de mieux qu'un bal pour me rappeler que la seule fille avec qui j'ai envie d'être est portée disparue.**_ Soupirai-je, avant de me lever de table et de sortir de la Grande salle, un paquet d'yeux suivant ma sortie.

-X0x-x0X-

Ron se pavana fièrement devant moi. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait porté lors de notre quatrième année, il avait fière allure dans une robe du soir noire.

 _ **-Je n'ai plus l'air de ma grand-tante! En plus, Hermione a accepté d'y aller avec moi! Tu te rends compte!**_

 _ **-Yahoo…**_

 _ **-Rrrooo. Ne soit pas si ronchon, Harry.**_

 _ **-J'ai mes raisons, Ron. Ce n'est pas toi qui es sans nouvelle de ta meilleure amie. Anna… Elle me manque.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te changer les idées!? Je suis certain qu'il y a un tas de filles qui veulent y aller avec toi.**_

 _ **-Je ne veux pas me changer les idées! C'est de ma faute si elle est partie! S'est de ma faute si elle est en danger! Elle est peut-être même morte! Elle a peut-être été capturée par les Mangemorts,… Tu sais... Depuis qu'elle a disparue, je ne cesse de rêver qu'elle est dans les mains de Voldemort.**_

 _ **-Quoi? Tu en as parlé à Dumbledore, j'espère?**_

 _ **-Non, car il m'arrive souvent de faire des cauchemars.**_

 _ **-Ta cicatrice… Elle te fait mal?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais… RON! NON!**_

 _ **-Harry! Tu sais que ta cicatrice est un signal d'alarme que tu dois écouter!**_

-X0x-x0X-

J'avais les poumons en feu, tellement je courais. Les corridors me semblaient être interminablement longs.

En arrivant au bureau de Dumbledore, je cognai à la porte si vivement que je sentis ma chaire céder sur l'épais bois.

 _ **-Professeur! MONSIEUR! OUVREZ-MOI!**_

 _ **-Potter?**_ Me dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai et vit le visage intrigué de Minerva McGonagall.

 _ **-Qu'avez-vous, Monsieur Potter?**_

 _ **-Vous avez vu, Dumbledore?**_

 _ **-Il est déjà au sur le plancher de danse. Pourquoi? Y'a-t-il quelque chose de grave?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_ Dis-je en partant en direction de la Grande salle.

Une forte musique régnait déjà entre les murs de la Grande salle et elle était déjà bondée de monde. Tous avaient un masque et je ne discernais pas Dumbledore parmi la foule.

 _ **-Harry! Tu es venu!**_ Me cria Ginny en me sautant dans les bras.

Soudainement, je le vis près du bol de punch, il discutait avec Hagrid. Je me débarrassai de Ginny et couru vers mon directeur qui avait enfilé une robe argentée et un masque de la même couleur.

- _ **Monsieur! Je dois … vous parler! Sur le champ.**_

 _ **-Qui as-t-il, Harry? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.**_

 _ **-Anna… Anna… Voldemort… J'ai… Fait des cauchemars… Ma cicatrice…**_

 _ **-Oh. Respire, Harry.**_

 _ **-Ma cicatrice et mes cauchemars. Cela fait un moment. Anna est détenue par… les Mangemorts et par Voldemort.**_

 _ **-Tu en es sur?**_

 _ **-Certain. Il l'a détient. Je ne sais pas exactement où, mais je sais qu'il l'a torture.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ne m'en a tu pas parlé avant.**_

 _ **-Je croyais que tout cela n'était seulement que des rêves, mais ma cicatrice me brule de plus en plus.**_

Soudainement, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et la musique cessa. Un tas de filles hurlèrent en même temps.

Je sortis ma baguette et murmurai un _Lumos_.

Un instant plus tard, des jets de lumières vertes apparurent et un nuage vert fluorescent apparut pour laisser place à … _La Marque des Ténèbres_.

Tout à coup, un cillement fendit l'air et un instant plus tard on entendit raisonner :

 _ **-Harry Potter! Ce message s'adresse à toi. Si tu veux revoir ta copine Moldue en vie, tu dois te rendre. Plus la peine de fuir ou elle en payera les conséquences de ton geste. Les Mangemorts t'attendent. Toute résistance causera la perte de la Moldue. Tu n'as plus le choix.**_

Je jetai un regard terrifié à Dumbledore.

* * *

 **Alors? Je veux savoir... Vous aimez?**

 **XX Gothmary96**


	27. Chapter 27 Drago : Les rangs

**Coucou les amis!**

 **Je suis contente de vous retrouver!**

 **Ça sent la fin... Je sais que plusieurs vont être déçu, MAIS je vous annonce que je crois que je vais bientôt créer la suite de cette fiction! Je ne sais pas quand, car pour le moment j'ai trois projets en cours (trois fictions, je parle), mais c'est dans mes projets de créer une suite. Par contre, (vu que je fais une suite) j'ai décidée de ne pas faire d'épilogue. Il y aura donc 29 chapitre à cette fiction.**

 **Merci à Evy, Mysthem, et Streema pour les reviews précédentes et aussi pour votre soutien constant! :) Je vous adore mes chers lecteurs!**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **XX Gothmary96**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

 _ **Drago : Le rang**_

Un soir, je reçu une lettre. Il devait être 23 heures.

En la décachetant, je reconnu l'écriture fine et stylisé de ma mère.

 _ **Drago, Mon chéri,**_

 _ **Je t'écris cette lettre pour te dire que les Mangemorts ont capturés la jeune femme disparue de Poudlard, Annabelle Stanford. Je suis au courant pour son statut de vélane. Nonobstant, je n'ai pas fait part de cette information à qui ce soit.**_

 _ **Tes informations ont bien été transmises au Seigneur des ténèbres, concernant la réparation de l'Armoire à disparaître et de l'annonce d'un bal.**_

 _ **Selon ce que j'en sais, il se trame quelque chose de grand pour cette soirée.**_

 _ **XX**_

 _ **Narcissa**_

-X0x-x0X-

Le fameux soir du bal, j'étais resté prostré dans mon dortoir. Selon une autre lettre que j'avais reçu de ma mère la veille, Voldemort prévoyait capturer Potter et en finir une fois pour toute. Ma mission avait alors changée. L'ordre n'était plus de tuer Dumbledore, car Voldemort avait trouvé le moyen de tuer Potter. J'étais donc seulement là pour escorter Potter jusqu'au Manoir.

-X0x-x0X-

 _ **-C'est ton heure, Drago.**_ Souffla Voldemort dans mon esprit.

Un masque à la main, je partie vers la Grande salle.

À peine venais-je d'entrer dans la salle que la voix de Dumbledore raisonna à mes oreilles et un long frisson me traversa.

 _ **-Que tout le monde reste calme!**_ Cria Dumbledore.

Un instant plus tard, ma baguette bien callé dans le dos de Dumbledore, je lui dis de ne rien tenter si non, je le tuerais.

Potter avait capitulé. Cela avait presqu'été trop facile. Il avait fendu la foule et avait rejoint ma tante qui gloussait de bonheur. Aucun enseignant n'avait bronché. Tous les Mangemorts présents les avaient dans leur mire. Pour le bienêtre de tous les étudiants présents, les enseignants et surtout Dumbledore avaient intérêt à ne rien tenter.

D'un sort, je nouai les mains de mon ennemi et en me voyant, Potter devint coléreux.

 _ **-Ce ne m'étonne même pas de toi, Malefoy! Sal Mangemort!**_

 _ **-La ferme, Potter.**_ Lui dit-je en regardant droit devant moi.

Nous transplanâmes devant le portail du Manoir.

-X0x-x0X-

Nous guidâmes Potter jusqu'au Grand salon. Le salon était vide de tous les meubles. L'endroit était éclairé de quelques bougies seulement et me semblait austère et sinistre. Mais, ce qui attira le plus mon attention fut de voir ma mère et Annabelle. Anna portait une petite robe noire. Une robe que je reconnu être à ma mère. Les mains d'Annabelle devaient être nouées dans son dos, car elle ne semblait pas libre de ces mouvements. Elle était plus livide qu'un linge et semblait plus affamé que jamais. Sa longue chevelure était terne. Les longues manches et la coupe de la robe cachaient son corps que je savais pleins de cicatrices, comme le mien depuis le règne du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Soudainement, une voix me sortie de ma léthargie.

 _ **-ANNA!**_ Hurla Potter à en déchirer les tympans, tout en se débattant férocement.

Annabelle leva les yeux et regarda Harry, sans un mot. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ma mère resta de marbre, elle aussi. Puis, Anna posa les yeux sur moi et mon cœur se serra. La tristesse, la peur et la rage passèrent dans son regard et déferlèrent en moi comme un torrent. Je savais ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, car je ressentais les mêmes choses.

Tout à coup, un rire diabolique raisonna dans le salon et cela me glaça le sang.

 _ **-Harry Potter! Comme on se retrouve enfin! Ce bal alors? Oh, cela devait-être triste sans ta petite copine. Annabelle… Viens-ici, mon enfant.**_

 _ **-Ne la touchez pas!**_ Cria Potter en se débattant.

 _ **-C'est pour toi que tu devrais t'inquiété, Potter!**_ Souffla le Maître.

Anna s'avança lentement, les yeux rivés sur le marbre sal. Comme je l'avais cru, elle avait les mains liées dans le dos. Voldemort lui attrapa le bras et il la regard comme si elle était un trophée.

D'un coup de baguette, il dénoua ses mains. Il lui tendit un couteau par la suite.

On aurait dit un rituel. J'en avais la chair de poule. Puis, Voldemort murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Annabelle. Cela fait, il dit :

 _ **-Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, mon enfant.**_ Clama Voldemort d'une voix calme et machiavélique.

 _ **-Anna! Ne l'écoute pas! Je t'en supplie! Regarde-moi…**_

Le regard qu'elle jeta à Potter me glaça le sang. L'Impérium! Merde!

Elle avança vers Potter, mécaniquement. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et leva son couteau vers sa gorge.

 _ **-NON! ANNA! NON! ANNAAAA!**_ Hurla Potter.

* * *

 **Court, mais efficace! Vos avis?**

 **XX Gothmary96**


	28. Chapter 28 Harry : La mort

**Bonjour à vous**

 **IMPORTANT ! Ceci n'est pas un "nouveau" chapitre (certain auront lu l'ancien, mais n'en tenez plus compte), mais une republication de chapitre. J'ai changé quelques éléments... Rien de bien gros, mais je me devais de corriger le tout pour me donner une chance... Ça n'allait pas comme s'était. J'ai déçu des lecteurs avec l'autre chapitre.**

 **Je vous annonce que ceci est peu-être le dernier de Moldu VS Sorcier. MAIS! J'ai réfléchi à UNE SUITE!**

 **Présentement, je suis en écriture de la suite de cette fiction qui sortira... Bientôt. Mon mois de juillet est surchargé. Je travail beaucoup et je suis fatigué, donc, désolé de l'absence, mais je ne vous oublie pas! Je travail fort à mes petits projets de fiction. Sans parler de Pokémon Go qui prend un peu trop de mon temps aussi... hihihi.**

 **J'ai décidé de sortir une "suite" avec un nouveau titre pour éviter que cette fiction s'étire avec une centaine de chapitre. Moi-même je déteste les fiction de plus de 40-50 chapitres, alors je préfère créer une suite. Sans parler qu'un épilogue n'aurait pas rendu justice à cette fiction.**

 **Bref, je crois que je vais mettre cette fiction complète...**

 **Bonne lecture ou relecture!**

 **XX Gothmary96**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

 **Harry : La mort**

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes et je me débattis le plus que je peux. Je n'allais pas la laisser se trancher la gorge devant moi, sans rien faire!

 _ **-Malefoy! Fait quelque chose!**_ Lui dis-je à bout de force.

C'est à ce moment que Drago me libéra et je me jetai sur Anna. Elle tomba au sol, lâchant son couteau.

Tout à coup, j'entendis un « Avada Kedavra » venir de la bouche de Voldemort et je fermai les yeux, en serrant le corps Anna dans mes bras.

J'attendis ma mort venir. C'est à ce moment que je me dis qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, outre attendre la seconde d'après où viendrait ma mort.

Un instant plus tard, j'entendis un hurlement strident. Une femme hurlait à briser du verre. C'est à ce moment que j'ouvris les yeux et croisai le regard effrayé d'Anna. L'Impérium était levé et plus étonnant encore, j'étais vivant.

Je regardai derrière moi et vis le corps inerte de Drago Malefoy. Il avait les le regard vide et la peau plus blanche que de la porcelaine. Vraisemblablement, Malefoy venait de se sacrifier pour moi. Et, les cris… Il provenait de la bouche de Narcissa Malefoy, sa mère.

Tout semblait s'être figé et tous fixaient Narcissa. La mère de Drago était complètement livide et soudainement, une lueur de rage naquit au fond de ces yeux, elle attrapa sa baguette et hurla :

 _ **-AVADA KEDAVRA!**_

Tout se passa si vite que personne ne comprit immédiatement.

Un et un firent deux et je compris que Voldemort venait d'être touché par le sortilège de la mort. Voldemort disparu dans un hurlement féroce et un nuage de poussière noir comme le charbon.

Je déglutis et immédiatement mon cœur s'emballa. Mon regard passa alors sur Anna qui n'avait pas bougée et je fis ce qui me sembla le plus logique, je transplanai rapidement dans un endroit sûr.

-X0x-x0X-

La chute fut brutale. N'ayant pas de réel cours pour transplaner, j'essayais de suivre les conseils que m'avait apprit Dumbledore. Par chance, Anna était tombée sur moi et non l'inverse.

Nous venions d'atterrir sur le plancher dans la chambre que je partageais avec Ron, au Terrier.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître Molly, la mère de Ron.

 _ **-Par Merlin! Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**_ Puis, elle posa les yeux sur Anna.

Je regardai le visage d'Anna et lorsque je vis la fille que j'aimais plus que tout au monde se transformer en immonde serpent sous mes yeux, j'eux la peur de ma vie.

 _ **-Avada Kedavra!**_ Cria Molly en brandissant sa baguette vers l'ignoble serpent.

 _ **-Ce… ce n'était que Nagini? ANNA! Je dois retourner au Manoir.**_

 _ **-Non, Harry. Tout le monde te croyait condamner. C'est trop dangereux.**_

 _ **-Je ne laisserai pas, Anna! Je ne l'abandonnerai jamais! Elle est en danger! Je me fous des Mangemorts, Voldemort est… Il as disparu.**_

 _ **-Quoi?**_

 _ **-Il s'est volatilisé.**_

 _ **-Mais comment?**_

 _ **-Plus tard, Mrs Weasley! Je dois y retourner. Anna est en danger et je l'aime, plus que ma propre vie. Malefoy ne sera pas mort en vint.**_

 _ **-Quoi? Le petit Malefoy est mort?**_

 _ **-Oui… Pour me sauver.**_

-X0x-x0X-

En arrivant au manoir Malefoy, je remarquai qu'un étrange silence régnait. La baguette en main, je pris soin de ne pas faire de bruit.

En entrant dans la maison, je remarquai un grand nombre d'objet détruit. Il devait y avoir eu une petite bagarre, pendant les quelques instants suivant mon évasion.

Arrivé sur le pas de la porte du salon où j'avais été amené quelques minutes plus tôt, je vis Narcissa, pleurant silencieusement, le corps de Drago dans les bras.

Narcissa fini par sentir ma présence.

 _ **-Potter…**_

Je regardais frénétiquement autour de moi et Narcissa dit :

 _ **-Il n'y a plus personne. Ils se sont enfuit…**_

Je fus soulagé, mais un doute resta. Elle voulait peut-être se venger de la mort de son fils, puis je pensai au fait qu'elle avait elle-même tué Voldemort, ce qui prouvait qu'elle était du bon côté.

 _ **-Mes condoléance, Mrs Malefoy. Drago a fait un énorme sacrifice.**_

Elle essuya doucement les quelques larmes qui dévalait encore sur son visage qui avait du être magnifique par le passé. La Guerre l'avait fait vieillir d'au moins cinq ans. Elle semblait tellement fragile et mince.

 _ **-Il voulait que le monde soit en paix. Il voulait tuer le Seigneur des ténèbres et devenir aussi populaire que toi. Son sacrifice n'aura pas été si inutile, les gens le remercieront tout de même pour ce geste, même s'il n'est plus des nôtres. Tu sais, mon fils t'a toujours détesté parce que tu étais plus célèbre que lui et que tu avais le respect des autres.**_

Je compris que Drago était quelqu'un de très courageux et mais aussi de jaloux. Son courage aura sauvé bien des vies, mais sa jalousie aura eu la sienne.

 _ **-Excusez-moi, mais… Anna? Est-elle…**_ Soufflai-je avant de sentir les larmes me monter aux yeux, imaginant le pire.

 _ **-Elle est enfermée dans le grenier. Excuse-moi pour la surprise. J'ai fait boire du Polynectar à Nagini et j'ai utilisé l'Impérium sur elle. Je savais ce que le Seigneur des ténèbres prévoyait faire de Miss Stanford et j'ai voulu sauver cette enfant innocente. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela, outre qu'elle était ton ami et la vélane éprise de mon fils...**_

 _ **-Merci, Mrs Malefoy. Je vous suit très reconnaissant.**_

 _ **-Allez la retrouve, Potter.**_

-X0x-x0X-

Effectivement, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'un Mangemort, mais il y avait des corps morts étalé ça et là dans le Manoir.

En ouvrant la porte du grenier, je vis Anna vêtue d'une robe en satin vert forêt, surement un vestige de la garde-robe de Narcissa. Elle semblait vulnérable et affamée. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas mangée depuis un long moment. Elle était étendue sur un vieux sofa recouvert d'une bâche de plastique. Elle semblait dormir.

 _ **-Anna…**_ Chuchotai-je.

Elle ne bougea pas et en approchant, je vis un petit gâteau à moitié entamé. Il sentait la lavande et je reconnu le somnifère.

-X0x-x0X-

J'avais emmené Anna chez Molly, le temps d'aller tout raconter à Dumbledore.

* * *

 **Une review?**

 **Merci pour cette belle aventure et on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite. Je vous laisse dans le néant je sais, mais vous aurez des réponses dans la prochaine fiction.**

 **XX Gothmary96**


End file.
